Hand of Fate III Scattered Realms
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: He survived one world, and has found himself in another. Before he can return home, he must come face-to-face with one of his greatest discoveries, and worst nightmares come true. Meanwhile, in his world, the Scoobies are soon drawn into another conflict which will forever change their destinies, and the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series mentioned in this story.

Author's note: Hello to my readers. Welcome to the third installment of my series, Hand of Fate. In the previous story, the Scoobies had defeated Glory, unfortuntaely, Luna was wounded in the fight and her blood had torn down the barriers between Earth and Hell. In a bid to save the world and his friends, Xander had requested Ariel's help to close the portal.. However, in the process, Ariel had opened a way to transport Xander and herself into an alternate universe. Meanwhile, in Lords of Shadow: Sunnydale, the Scoobies of that world were celebrating Buffy's birthday, when they were beset by the Xander from Hand of Fate. With the discovery of the timeline he found himself in, as well as the changes to that reality, the energy wielding young man had stumbled into another form of the Angelus crisis, swiftly bringing it to an end, sparing the others of certain consequences. Now Xander finds himself in yet another world after going through the portal, opened via the Tree of Life. But what about the Scoobies in his world. Read on and find out. Heh, I always wanted to do that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the second sequel.

Magic Box

Sunnydale, California

Mid June, 2001

Faith stood behind the counter of the shop trying her best not to run off and kill whatever was looking to hurt the innocent. However, she had to reign in that feeling as it had been at least three weeks since Xander had gone through the portal and left this dimension. The others had tried to peer into other dimensions, starting with Hell, hoping to get him back. However, the plan proved to be a bust as not only had they not found Xander, they had been spotted by a particularly powerful devil named Zankou. This devil was powerful enough to not only threaten the Scoobies but also the Charmed sisters, simply with his feats of power. He had managed to gain allies with some of the local vampires and demon. The process of actually handling this demon had been difficult , as not only had he been able to hold his own against, everyone, including Jesse, the only one with enough power to truly take him on was Gabriel. It had been a long fight but Gabriel had proven to be enough of a match with the old demon. Faith thought back to when Gabriel came back to town after they dealt with Glory.

Late May 2001

Crawford Street Mansion

"_I see. So that is what happened. Seems like History is repeating itself one way or another," Gabriel said, after Faith recounted the final fight with Glory to him._

"_What do you mean?" Faith asked as she looked at the vampire._

"_You remember that I am a human who drank the blood of a vampire while I was still alive. I had done so in order to go to one of the darkest realms in the Underworld. While it is true that Xander had not gone to Hell as the group originally thought, the place he may go may till prove to be detrimental. In fact, he may have gone into an alternate reality," Gabriel began explaining._

"_If this is going into some comic book shit, I feel like this is going to be a long one," Faith retorted._

"_It's actually fairly simple to understand. Most people would think of time as being linear and that changing outcomes can erase certain things along the same line. However, much of this proves to be untrue. Many alternate realities take on new shapes depending on decisions made by others. For instance, what if you hadn't saved your watcher before you came here? Or what if Xander had never gained power? And what if he had not begun to bring together the group you now have? There are number of different scenarios that would play out in another universe. But we can only worry about our universe," Gabriel explained._

"_Speaking of which, is there anything you wish you would've changed if you could help it?" Faith asked. Gabriel looked contemplatively at her. He had been around for so many years, practically ten lifetimes, that he wasn't sure whether or not he could answer correctly. He decided to press on anyway._

"_If there was something I could change, it would've been demanding the truth from the brotherhood I once served," Gabriel began._

"_Why? What did they do?" Faith asked. She had only gotten the gist of the story herself but no one knew the full extent of the details._

"_It seemed that the brotherhood had known about the possibility of me becoming what I am now. They had gone to my beloved Marie and told her about what would happen. Yet they did NOTHING to help her. They simply stood by and let everything happen. If I had accepted my fate, it was because I had to do something to keep this world safe. But to know that the ones who had taken me in, cared for me, and trained me had turned on me filled me with rage. IT was when I met him that I knew everything was all wrong," Gabriel added on._

"_Who is 'he' exactly? It sounds like someone I'd rather not meet," Faith surmised by Gabriel's tone. Gabriel took on a more serious expression, if it were possible, and looked Faith in the eye._

"_His appearance is rather...strange. He is a figure in a black, ragged cloak with no sign of his legs. He wears a helmet that seems to be made of a mirror with an odd face. He calls himself Fate," Gabriel explained._

"_Fate? As in like those three sisters? I thought that was just bullshit?" Faith said feeling a bit frightened at the revelation._

"_You can believe that it is. Mankind has been gifted with free will. So you can imagine that when a being like that does what he does, it only makes you angry. Anyone who peeks into his mirror sees the future. But there are two things that no one knows. The first is that he only shows one possible future. The second is that he influences those who see into his mirror into following that supposed destiny. It was thanks to Sachiel that I was pulled away. The only destiny that is meant to come to pass is the apocalypse. Whatever happens to mankind should be completely by their own decision. But some will manipulate you. Remember that you can make your own decisions," Gabriel finished explaining._

"_Maybe you can tell me one other thing. Who was it?" Faith asked._

"_What do you mean?" Gabriel replied._

"_You avenged the death of your wife. But it sounds like there was someone else who mattered in all this. I know people. And I know when they're hiding something. So who was it?" Faith inquired. She noticed Gabriel's face fall, as he seemed to remember something that made his heart ache. _

"_It was my son. The brotherhood elders had taken him from my beloved when they found out what I would become. They had her keep his existence hidden from me. And when he grew to be a warrior as I did, they sent him to clean up their mess. I had no idea of his identity. And in turn, when he first fought me, I had killed him. When Fate had shown who he was, I grieved. For my son, what I had done, and for what he had given up in hoping to defeat me. I wanted him by my side so that we would take down the brotherhood. But in the process, I had his wife killed, whom I was also unaware of. And my grandson followed his father's footsteps. Simon would live a long life and died peacefully as an honorable warrior, as had his father. But Trevor still walks," Gabriel explained._

"_He's still alive?" Faith was surprised to hear this._

"_Yes. I had made him like me when he was on Death's doorstep. It had worked. But he still retained his sense of self, which I'm glad he did. He and Simon fought me together, but failed. I would fight Trevor again years later, and I spared him. And after centuries, we had reconciled. Though it had been awkward at times," Gabriel explained._

"_So where is he now? If he's every bit like you, I doubt he'd be laid up somewhere just waiting," Faith had guessed. Gabriel chuckled at her brashness._

"_You're right. He's actually not very far from us at all. He's over in Los Angeles. That was where I went. I needed his help. I asked him to acquire a powerful item and others like it. The quest itself would take some time as finding these items are as difficult as...as you modern day humans put it 'finding a needle in a haystack'. But I have confidence in my son," Gabriel said proudly._

Present day

It was that conversation that brought her to the conclusion that there was more than just the good and bad that they had faced. Since finding out about Fate, she wondered whther or not someone would've influenced her and the group some kind of way. Her train of thought was broken when Tara entered the shop with a smile on her face, that gave her a glow.

"Hey Faith. How are you?" Tara asked with her smile firmly in place. The dark haired slayer couldn't help but smile at the girl who was once so shy until she began dating Graham.

"I'm okay. It's just not the same without Xan around. We've never even been apart until now. I'm not sure how much longer I can go," Faith answered. Tara's smile dropped as she moved over to embrace the girl.

"It's okay that you miss him. All of us can feel it. He has a way of keeping us together. But I'm sure he'll be back. After all, he's got a powerful angel with him," Tara said with her smile returning.

"Speaking of which, doesn't it seem odd that angels are able to work with us despite some of the group using magic?" Faith asked as she had been confused on that entire matter. Tara's answer was cut short as a mass of light suddenly shone within the shop, revealing Sachiel wearing a shirt sleeved whirt shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. All-in-all, he was dressed as an average male human.

"I can actually answer that question for you. The thing is magic depends on where the source of the energy used comes from. It's one thing when the user actually harnesses eldritch energy, as energy itself is conformative to however the user sees fit. However, when magic was initially discovered, some uses had allied with demons in order to gain power. And it still goes on today. In fact, there are those who are natural born psychics with abilities that they extend with magic. But as I said, some use demonic forces to enhance it. I would recommend, Tara, that you begin the use of eldritch energy, as the forces used by other...beings can be dangerous, especially as Father gives us final say on what goes on," Sachiel said.

"I-I'll remember that," Tara said with some nervousness.

"Which, believe it or not, brings me to my next reason for being here after my absence," Sachiel said to the two ladies.

"What's that?" Faith asked as she knew something big was likely to be up coming from an archangel.

"I've gotten word from Father about some bad news. It seems there's been a big shake up in the hierarchy in the of the underworld," Sachiel began explaining.

"What?!" Tara shouted.

"I'll explain later. Call the others and have them meet," Sachiel said before disappearing. Faith and Tara looked to each other before they decided to close up the shop early and get the group together.

Tree of Life

Origin Dimension

Xander and Ariel had exited the portal after what felt to Xander like minutes. He looked to his angelic guardian as she took on an expression that he knew to be bad news.

"So where exactly are we?" Xander asked her.

"It's not just the where. But also when we are," Ariel answered him. She noted the raised eyebrow, meaning he was confused.

"It'll be better to show you then to explain it," Ariel said, placing one hand on Xander's shoulder. The vanished in a flash and appeared in what looked like a large city. Xander looked around and saw the large hotel, which looked oddly familiar.

"Wait. This is the Hyperion Hotel. What are we doing here?" Xander asked. Ariel folded her wings back till they were gone.

"Let's go in and you'll find your answer," she replied as she led the way.

The two entered the hotel and Xander was surprised to see that it was fully refurbished and fully functional. What he saw next would surprise him as he would never know what he had gone on here. Gunn had walked out with a girl that Xander didn't recognize. She was fairly shorter than the black male, and was slim and wore glasses. Followed by them was Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, who was without his glasses, had what appeared to be a five o'clock shadow, and was apparently not as lanky as he was since he last saw him. Finally, there was Angel with a teenager who bore a strange resemblance to him. Angel looked to the young man and his visitor, realizing something was off.

"Xander?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

"It's a bit of a long story. The better question is why are you in L.A.?" Xander responded. Angel looked at him as if he had just fallen from the sky.

"Xander, you know I left Sunnydale for good, four years ago. It was Buffy's own good that I did," the ensouled vampire responded. Xander's eyes grew wide at the information he had received. He remembered that he came from a universe that was two years behind him in time. He could only guess at what he was about to find out.

"Angel. What year is this?" Xander asked afraid of the answer. Angel looked even more bewildered.

"It's the year 2003," Angel responded. Angel took a good look at the young man and finally realized his appearance was wrong. The most striking was the fact that his left eye looked like it had been horribly cut.

"What the hell happened to you? Did something happen to Buffy?" Angel asked. Xander shook his head as his mind was still reeling. It wasn't until he remembered Sachiel's words before he revealed his identity that Xander now understood what universe he was in.

"Oh god. This is what he meant," Xander surmised, as he reached his left hand to his mouth, covering it.

"Maybe you should sit down. You don't look so good, man," Gunn said, feeling like they just walked into the oddest situation yet.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a moment," Ariel said.

"Wait, who are you," the woman said as she felt just as lost.

"Since I need to save time, I'll just show you," Ariel said, before her wings burst from her back, in an impressive show of light. The Angel team covered their eyes, and re-opened them, each in awe at the higher being before them.

"Good lord," Wesley said, not believing his eyes.

"Is that a catch-phrase for everyone who was a watcher?" Xander said, slightly joking.

"You're an..." the glasses-wearing woman trailed off.

"Yes Fred. I'm an angel," Ariel replied.

"Are we being punished for something?" Gunn asked, slightly scared.

"Not yet," Ariel said, smirking.

"You guys sit down. This story is a pretty long one," Xander said to the investigation team. He begin from the moment that Sachiel, disguised as Whistler, had come to him, awakened power within him and set him on a path to change the supposed fates of everyone involved. Angel had explained to him that Whistler was in fact very real, as Xander had not met the demon in question. Xander continued explaining about the Acathla incident, sending Angel to Hell, and what happened during senior year, when he met and eventually fell in love with Faith. Angel stared at Xander, as that was the last thing he expected to hear form his former rival for Buffy's heart. Xander continued on about the Charmed ones, and his meeting Gunn and his sister, which the black male snapped his head at. Xander finally finished his tail about his fight with Glory.

"And then we traveled to an alternate universe, where I had to kill Angelus...again. Only I had to push my other self to do it. I'm glad it's not getting to be a habit," Xander said, lamenting on the two incidents.

"Uh...right. Well, let me get you up to speed with us," Angel said. Soon, he went on to explain what happened after he arrived in L.A. He explained his adventures with Doyle and Cordelia. Doyle's death was still something that ate away at Angel even to this day. Wesley had come to them after his own misadventures and they became a team, with Gunn coming into the picture later. However, the tale took a downturn as he explained Darla's resurrection, her being turned back by Drusilla thanks to Wolfram & Hart, and how he had nearly gone darkside before he came back. Unfortunately it led to Connor's conception, which made them all targets. And how Angel's old nemesis, Daniel Holtz, hunted him and eventually kidnapped Connor, taking him to Quortoth, where h grew up. The story began to wrap up as Angel explained the issues that he and Connor had been through, and the events that led up to the apocalypse they had just experienced.

"Whoa. That's heavy. So Willow and Faith went back to Sunnydale to take out the first. I'd have to catch up with them and help if I can," Xander surmised. But anything else could be said someone approached.

"Who is he? And why is he here?" said the voice of a woman. Everyone looked up to see a beautiful black woman, with curled hair, walking down in a blue dress, with an angry look.

"Oh. Jasmine! This is Xander. But he's not quite our Xander. He's more like-" Fred was cut off.

"Kill him," Jasmine ordered. Everyone was shocked at such an order. Before anyone could do anything else, a blade stuck out of her throat, with caused her skin to decay horribly, with maggots filling the eye sockets, and tentacles coming out from under her dress. The corpse fell to the floor with a thud. The team shook their heads as if they were disoriented.

"What the hell just happened?" Gunn shouted.

"She was a former higher being who abused her power. She was going to take over Earth by taking away your free will. This is part of the reason we're here Alex. Whatever you decide from here on, you must be decisive. We have to hurry. And Angel, I'd be careful about the decision you make when a representative from the Wolf, Ram, and Hart show up. If you're going to give up the fight against evil so easily just because you think more power will work, then you are not fit as a champion of good," Ariel said.

"Wait, before we go, I need to see her," Xander said. Ariel looked to him and nodded. They entered the room Cordelia rested in and stood by her bed quietly. Xander looked at her sleeping form sadly.

"If it's worth anything, I'm sure my other self is sorry, about everything he did to you. If either he or I could change things, we would. Farewell, Queen C," Xander said as he left the room. As he and Ariel came back to the lobby, they heard Angel on the phone with someone.

"Hold on, here he is. Maybe that'll help. Here. It's Buffy," Angel said, handing the receiver to the young man. Xander looked confused for a moment before he answered.

"Hello?" Xander said not sure what to make of this.

"_XANDER?! But how are you in L.A. When you're here in my living room?" _Buffy asked from the other end. Xander could hear the distinct sound of another version of him going '_What?!_' on the other end.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Even though I did it once, I promise I'll give you the full rundown when I get there," Xander replied.

"_You better,"_ Buffy replied before the line went dead.

"Okay. Guess the next stop is Sunnydale. You guys take care, alright?" Xander said, as the team nodded to him. Ariel grabbed his shoulder and they vanished in a flash of light. Before anyone else could say anything something they didn't expect so soon happened.

"Well. That seemed like fun," came the voice of a dead Lilah Morgan.

"Go back to Hell Lilah," Angel declared.

"We're not taking the offer. We've had enough surprises as it is," Wesley said sternly to his former lover. Lilah seemed cool but was surprised by the reaction.

"Alright, I'll go. Last thing anyone needs is to tangle with an archangel," Lilah said departing.

"So what do you think?" Connor asked his father.

"I think we're going to be better off. Let's get Cordy some help," Angel said. The group dispersed to take care of any other business.

1630 Revello Drive

Xander and Ariel appeared at the front door he had become accustomed to. He noticed the repairs done to the living room window, which he assumed was his handiwork. The two approached the door and Xander knocked three times, and waited. The door opened revealing a brunette, teenaged girl, who bore a strange resemblance to Buffy. Xander had no idea who she was, but his senses picked up on an underlying power. Xander realized that this girl was the Key.

"Xander?" the girl asked, which caught the attention of the others in the house.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," the young man replied.

"But how? Oh my god, what happened to your eye?" the girl asked. Xander simply rolled both before he stuck his hand through and showed he wasn't a vampire. Buffy approached the door and was as shocked as her younger sister.

"Come in, quick," Buffy motioned the two inside. The new arrivals caught the attention of all the young girls, which there appeared to be many in the house. Xander would ordinarily make a joke but figured there was something he was about to find out. He walked into the living room and found another version of himself who stood stock-still at seeing himself, but much differently.

"Oh god. Did one of Toth's relatives come here for revenge? Or did the vamp version of me come here just like vamp Rosenburg?" the other Xander asked. The dimensional traveler raised one eyebrow at this question.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Xander. You can call me Alex," the super-powered young man said to his other, older self. Alex took a good look and noticed how much smaller his was in frame, and sensed no power coming from him as he did in the other universe. Alex put two and two together and realized this truly was the world that Sachiel had told him and his group about. This version of himself had no powers.

"So you really are another Xander?" Faith said coming into the room. Alex took a look at the other version of his love, but was immediately saddened by what he saw. Her eyes didn't have the glow that his girlfriend did. Instead, there seemed to be a lot of pain, guilt, regret, and oddly enough jealousy. Xander decided that he would have to check on that later.

"Yeah. My history up until the end of the love spell is the same," Alex replied, embarrassed as he, as well as Willow, Buffy and Xander had recalled the craziness behind the incident.

"Er, yes, well, we exactly are you here now? You seem to be a bit younger than our Xander?" Giles had inquired as he was both fascinated yet in awe at the power Alex and his friend were giving off.

"I brought him here. He needed to see what this world was like," Ariel replied.

"Who the hell are you?" came the voice of one of the younger girls. She had dark brunette hair and had a hard look set on her face. She had reminded Alex of the popular crowd of the high school, except she seemed to have a brain, but every bit of Cordelia's boldness.

"This is Ariel. She's my...guide," Alex answered.

"I've done this once already. Everyone shield your eyes," Ariel requested as she performed the same feat as she did back at the Hyperion. When everyone opened their eyes, they were met with the same reaction.

"Oh d-" Giles was cut off.

"Seriously, I've enough of the 'dear lords' from my watcher friends on my world. I really can't take anymore from another Giles," Alex said, tiredly.

"Er sorry. But being in the presence of an actual angel. I-it's remarkable. To say the least," the older man responded.

"Okay, stop. This is just...crazy. First, we have some crazy preacher working for the First roll into town, then an actual angel shows up with another me, and we're not freaking out any more than usual. Is that about right?" Xander cut in, not believing everything he was seeing. Alex couldn't believe how much of a spaz he used to be on his world. It was strangely relieving.

"Strange things have happened. But maybe not as strange as this," Dawn answered for him.

"Just checking," Xander said sitting back down. Alex shook his head and smirked at his other self. It had been a while since he actually had a good laugh between situations. It seemed that he had forgotten about who he was before everything went wild in his universe.

"Okay. Maybe you could tell us what exactly we walked in on?" Alex asked the group. They looked to each other before Buffy shrugged.

"It started with these visions..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any series mentioned in this story.

Author's note: SO yes, Xander has landed in the middle of the tv canon universe. Many of you can guess how badly I will muck up the canon, if only because there's something I'm trying to accomplish. Here's where I have a problem with season 7, Buffy's character has been good, I don't deny that. But in season 7, she turned into a bit of a dictator. As for what I had Ariel say to Angel, when it comes down to it, it really seemed like Angel had given up the fight and had only made himself and his crew into mediators for evil until the end. However, for Angel, Cordelia at least came back and reminded him why he fights. Buffy on the other hand just happened to be lucky that she was right and that she caught Caleb at a bad moment. And truthfully, the plan for the activated potentials to be used seemed more like a last stand kind of deal, considering that the slayer is NOT the most powerful supernatural warrior in existence. Not downplaying Buffy's character but it is the truth. Now for this chapter, I'm going tot ry and fill in a lot, so bear with me with this and for the rest of the story.

Alex looked on as Buffy explained the situation to him that they faced in this world. He had recalled the situation involving the first on his world. He found it odd that the entity hadn't started up again on his world as from Buffy's description, it could've done so at any time. However, he realized that something didn't seem to add up with everything he knew on his world.

"So the First is really so powerful that it can block Willow's spells and had control over Spike? Sorry, but something seems wrong with this," Alex figured as he knew that something about this whole thing was off.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"On my world, we were attacked by some of the Bringers of the first, and a powerful demon named Shax. But what Shax said really got me before I killed him," Alex began explaining.

"What? What did he say? Don't leave us hanging in suspense," Buffy demanded. Alex looked at her for a second, wondering about her attitude but continued on.

"He said that it didn't normally work for the First. It's actually a front man for something called The Source. And from the way it sounds, the Source is much worse. We never had an attack from the First after that incident," Alex explained. Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Dawn paled at the information they received.

"About that...Alex I'm sorry that I had to keep this from you, but I didn't find out until later in our time. And Sachiel had no idea but was told simply to stick with your group. I'm afraid there's some news that you won't like. And if I know my brother, he's breaking the news to them right about now," Ariel apologized.

"What news are you talking about?" Alex asked, not liking it.

Halliwell Manor

Sunnydale, California

Home Dimension

"What do you mean there's been a big shake-up in Hell?!" Faith asked exasperated. She and Tara had gathered the group together, including Gunn, Alonna, Oz, and Veruca, despite their own business that they dealt with. Everyone had heard the male archangel, and couldn't quite understand it. Sachiel let out an unnecessary sigh.

"I spoke with my brother Dumah. Contrary to his title, he's not the most reserved in conversation. Anyway, he's been guarding the entryway to the Underworld. And it seems those at the top have...shifted," Sachiel began.

"What do you mean shifted? What, the chain of command is different now?" Riley asked, sitting with Buffy on one couch in front of the fireplace.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. But the Dark One is still the one in charge. It seems the one you know as the First Evil has been demoted," Sachiel answered the soldier.

"Demoted?! How does that work?" Angel asked. He had only been to Hell once, so it wasn't as if he could really know this for sure.

"Heaven was a stable place, even after the Dark One's fall. However, in Hell, it's a different story. Every one of my fallen brothers and sisters seeks to attain power to lead, which they could only do if they have the power, most of which don't. The only reason the First was in control was thanks to the power given to her when she was taken," Sachiel added on.

"Taken? You make it sound like she wasn't even a part of the war in Heaven," Jenny surmised.

"She wasn't until after the fact. She was given power thanks to her master. You know her as Lilith," Sachiel revealed. Willow sputtered at the information she had heard. She knew the story of Lilith, given her own faith, but had never taken much stock into the story given everything she had seen.

"You're saying the Devil's wife is real?!" Tara spoke up.

"Yes. And unlike the story surrounding her, she was not Adam's first wife. But she was a human corrupted with a desire for power. However, the power she has shown was not always her own. It was given to her by my brother. But she is no longer a major threat," Sachiel finished explaining.

"So how bad is it that someone has replaced her?" Graham asked, next to Tara.

"It means one of my higher ranking brothers has taken her place. And if Dumah's report is anything to go by, then we have a serious problem," Sachiel explained.

"Who is it?" Jenny asked.

Origin Dimension

"It's Samael," Ariel explained to Alex and the others.

"Okay, all this sounds like bible talk that most of us don't get. I thought all the demons we saw were the real demons," the younger brunette girl said, with her attitude showing again.

"Kennedy, calm down. We're taking on a whole new level of...weirdness. This is affecting us all," Willow said. Kennedy's look softened as she turned to the redheaded Wiccan, before she looked down and back at the archangel.

"Alright, so we've got more to worry about than the average demons. Why is this so bad anyway?" Kennedy asked, trying to keep her patience.

"What you've referred to as the Old Ones are really my fallen brothers and sisters. The ones in your texts are as dangerous as they have been said to be. But those older are much, much worse. And while the council's information refers to the First Evil as the source, it is not true. Lilith was a human soul that my big brother corrupted to serve his ends," Ariel answered.

"Oh no," Willow said.

"So if the big guy in charge downstairs has changed the order, how bad would the replacement be compared to Lilith?" Kennedy asked, not liking the news.

"On our world, it means things will likely be much worse than they could be here," Ariel answered.

"Worse how?" Alex asked his guardian.

"Things in this world are bad because everyone, including Xander, is under the influence of the Powers, who will only let events play out to win my brother Barbas seeks to take over. You all will know him as Twilight," Ariel answered.

"Dear Lord. Thirty watchers had taken their lives in fear of him centuries before. He signals the change of a new universe," Giles explained.

"Except that so-called change is him seeking to rule a universe by creating a new one with him as creator," Ariel seethed. She thought it one thing to rule the world, but seeking to imitate their father was another thing entirely.

"How does this affect us?" Buffy asked.

"As you'll find out later, he will use a method similar to what a former ally of the Powers used, by giving you and Angel power, and with him declaring war on the slayers that you would activate all at once, as well as killing those slayers by taking that power back. Once you would discover his identity, Twilight would urge the demonic essences in both of you to consummate and give birth to a rift that opens to his world, which only you two would inhabit. The pure demons would be unleashed from Hell. And everyone else you two know would die," Ariel explained, gaining everyone's attention. The residents of the Summer's home all fell silent as they took in the information.

"But isn't there a way to prevent that? Isn't there some form of magic that can keep it closed?" Willow asked.

"Hmph, magic. Don't you think that maybe you ALL rely on it too much? You really think something as trivial to me as magic can really keep my fallen brothers and sisters out? That's part of the reason many of the demons can come into this world in the first place. There's an object located beneath this town. That is the one thing that can keep Lilith from trying to reach this world," Ariel responded.

"Maybe we can get to this later. We've still have to put Lilith and this crazy priest on ice first," Faith spoke up, as she had come back for one reason. She looked to Alex and marveled at the feeling his presence gave off. She had felt it at least twice before with her Xander. "_My Xander..._' Faith thought to herself. She remembered the two times where she felt okay around Xander, the first being when Gwendolyn Post had shown up, and the other when he had saved her life the night the hellmouth opened and she bedded him. Faith shook the thought away as she felt that it was too late to really try for rebuilding bridges.

"You're right. So what is going on with Lilith and...that other guy?" Alex asked his girlfriend's double.

"Well, on our way back, Red and I found a potential slayer laying in the middle of the road, bleeding. Apparently this preacher had found her, and used her to deliver a message. Something about having something of Buffy's," Faith explained.

"Okay. So why don't you guys call Angel? They just dealt with the former member of the Powers. Also why not have Jonathan, Amy, Tara, or Riley and his guys come and help you out?" Alex asked. The founders of the Scoobies looked astounded as they knew he wouldn't like their answers, Alex looked to each of them wondering what the hold up was, until his double spoke up.

"They can't help us. Amy hates Willow because of everything that happened. Riley and his guys, except for one, left the country to fight for the government, this time, killing demons instead of studying them," Xander explained to his other self.

"What about the others?" Alex asked, knowing for sure he wouldn't like what he was going to hear.

"Jonathan, Tara, and Forrest are dead," Xander answered, with his head hung low with everything that had happened. Alex had stared wide-eyed. He knew what Sachiel had told him but still hearing it was heartbreaking.

"What else happened?" Alex asked, feeling he needed to know.

Buffy proceeded to tell him about events ever since the end of the love spell. Jenny Calendar had been killed by Angelus, as none of the group knew that she was translating the soul curse, as she had on his world. Alex's face took on a dark look at this information. What came next nearly set him off. When everything came to a head, Kendra had been killed by Drusilla, and Willow had been in a coma, only to want to try the soul spell despite no experience and having just recovered form a life-or-death situation. Buffy wound up sending Angel but ran away afterward. Alex sat confused as something about that story didn't quite click.

"Wait, why were you able to fight him full on? On my world, it took me and Jenny pulling a pseudo-intervention to get you into gear. My friends and I then worked together until me and Buffy went to fight Angelus," Alex explained. He noticed his double finch and stiffen at hearing this story, and wondered what happened.

"I didn't even know that someone had given Angel his soul back. It wasn't until after I came back that Willow told me what she did. But I still don't understand why she would tell me 'kick his ass' if she was going to do that," Buffy answered as Alex noticed that Xander's knee was shaking while his fists were clenched together in front of his mouth. Before he could think further, Willow spoke out.

"Wait a second! I never said that. I told Xander before he left to tell you that I was trying the spell!" Willow defended herself. Buffy looked shocked at Willow, then flabbergasted at her Xander, and then became angry with the secret she had never known for five years.

"You lied to me!" Buffy yelled at Xander. The carpenter knew there was no way out of this. He looked up at Buffy, despite knowing what she could possibly do to him.

"Yes," he said to his former love. Buffy made to lunge at him only to be stopped by Alex. She looked at him with seething rage before she saw the look in his eyes tell her that her actions would not help at this point, only hinder. Buffy turned back to Xander.

"Why?!" she yelled.

"Why do you think?! Giles was being tortured by Angelus, Willow had come out of a coma, and you were the only one who could've saved us at the time! What if I had told you Willow was trying the spell? Would that have stopped Acathla from dragging us all into Hell?! And Willow had never even done one spell in her life by that point. When I did the love spell, I didn't know what I was getting into until I saw what was happening. That's why I haven't even touched magic since then. And I still got shit for it while Willow didn't even get so much as a shout! She gained a goddamn tutor for magic!" Xander shouted looking pointedly at Giles, who recalled how he treated the young man and what he had done for Willow. Needless to say, he was ashamed that he didn't treat either of them objectively. If he was honest with himself, that was a bit of favoritism. Buffy, for her part, was stuck somewhere between anger at Xander's words and sympathy for the way he had been treated. Alex thought back to the incident on his world and felt the same way, until he gained his abilities.

"Oh god, so you had a mad-on for vampires even then?!" Kennedy asked with annoyance.

"That's not important. Xander, what you did was a...betrayal. To me and Willow," Buffy said. Xander stared wide-eyed at his friend.

"Betrayal?! Betrayal was you running away knowing damn well most of us couldn't have lasted too long against vampires and other demons! The only reason we did was because we had to plan carefully. None of us super strength and speed to fall back on. But what do I know...I'm just the useless one of the group because I don't have anything special to add," Xander said before stepping back. He felt a hand on his right arm, and looked to see Dawn standing next to him. He thought back on the words he gave her when Amanda had joined the list of potentials. Buffy noticed and wondered what she was seeing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" everyone looked at Faith who looked pissed. Alex hadn't quite seen that face, and knew that it could only be that way for a number of reasons.

"We don't have time for this. We've got a crazy preacher dude trying to get us to come out and play. And we have to do something before he comes to us. Now everyone can brace up, or pussy out, because we have to act now!" Faith declared to everyone, with Alex being impressed. He still wondered what that dark feeling was that he sensed.

"Er...yes. Well, um, she's right. We need to perfect this assault plan on the vineyard before we go," Giles said. Everyone acquiesced and broke up to perfect the plans.

Xander and Faith's Apartment

Home Dimension

Faith, Buffy, Kendra, Willow, Amy, and Tara sat in the living area of the apartment, wearing t-shirts and shorts. Her fellow slayers and three Wiccans couldn't believe the size and luxuriousness of the residence as they had never been in the apartment. For Faith, it was a bit surreal having a 'girl's night in' as she had never really had any female friends she was really comfortable with. Fortunately, over the last two years, she had grown to love the people in the group as they had become one big family. While they had settled in and put on a movie, the subject of the day was still on their minds.

"So this Samael is really powerful? Almost as strong as his boss?" Amy asked as she was still trying to recover from everything she and the group were still learning.

"Seems like it. Willow and I did a lot of research and he's the second to last thing on earth we want to run into," Tara answered.

"What do you think caused all of this to be this way?" Kendra asked, as she had remained silent on the matter.

"I think I know. When X and I went on our roadtrip, we stopped in San Fran when we met the Halliwells. While we were there, we were attacked by this bad-ass demon, Shax. He must've been pretty important, because we worked together to defeat him and his demon bitches. But he mentioned working for something called the Source. And with what Sach told us, it sounds a lot like Satan himself," Faith explained. The other young ladies looked to each other as they took in the story.

"So Shax worked for the Source. But why would that cause a change in their hierarchy?" Kendra asked further.

"It's because Shax was sent by the First Evil. And from what Sachiel said, it sounds like Big Red was pretty pissed. We haven't heard from him since the bringer showed up," Faith explained.

"I guess this means we watch our backs from now on. Those devils the Halliwells told us about sound more dangerous than the half-breeds here. You think maybe you, Amy and Tara could teach us some magic?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Ordinarily we would, but trying the methods that Sachiel suggested to Tara would take time that we don't have right now. We've already started using the eldritch energy since it really requires us using our own power instead of asking the 'mighty forces'. But trying to teach that to someone whose never used it would take more than is possible, especially since we don't know what that energy will do to a slayer, let alone trying to take you through the step-by-step of tapping into it," Willow explained.

"In other words, we got nothing to really do unless something comes up?" Faith asked Willow, who nodded back in response.

"We can figure all this out later. We're here to relax and be girls for a night. With that in mind, I have important business to attend to. Tara, you've been smiling a lot lately. And not just some regular smile. You're glowing and you've been showing more skin with your clothes. That can only mean one thing: you got laid!" Amy said. The other girls looked to Tara, who had a flushed look on her face.

Tara couldn't hide the fact that she had as she knew her facial expression told them everything. She thought back to two months prior when she and Graham had first become intimate. She could still feel his muscular arms hold her with a firm yet gentle embrace. She remembered kissing all over his chest as they took each other's clothes off and how he gently laid her down on his bed. When they came together, she knew for sure it would hurt, and it did, but when Graham saw the look on her face, he switched them so that she was on top. She felt elated as what had happened before she leaned over to kiss him as they made love throughout that night.

"Guess that made you the last of us to lose their virginity," Faith said, leering at Tara. The dirty-blonde Wiccan could only look at the floor in embarrassment.

"Well, not exactly," Amy said. The girls looked tot heir friend and were shocked.

"Wait, Amy you made a big deal about Tara. But how are you-" Amy stopped Buffy.

"Because I haven't exactly had the occasion with anyone else. With everything that went on since Junior year, I just haven't had the time," Amy replied lamely. Everyone else smirked at the other experienced magic user as they knew that it was code for 'There is someone but I'm afraid to tell him'.

"What?" Amy asked them.

"Why don't you tell him? He's been feeling the same way," Tara said to the brunette witch. Amy knew exactly whom she was referring to.

"I've been scared. I mean why go for me when he can have someone who was at least more...I don't know, like him?" Amy replied.

"Believe me, love is something that can only grow between two people who understand it. I had never been taught these things until I met this group. And now, I feel like the joys of life will keep coming, no matter what," Kendra replied with a smile. Amy smiled back. The girls settled into to talkng about other experiences as the night went on.

Vineyard

Sunnydale

Origin Dimension

Alex, Buffy, Xander, Faith, and Spike stood outside the middle of the woods as they were accompanied by the most experienced potentials in the group. Alex had been a bit wary of things as he had heard about what had transpired with Faith before they graduated. He was beginning to resent this version of his friends as they had simply let Faith wallow rather than do more to help her, especially with her watcher dead in this dimension. And hearing about Forrest's death and the initiative afterward had only worsened his mood. Hearing about Buffy's second death and resurrection proved worse as the events surrounding it only proved that as a team, and more importantly a family, they could've achieved and gained more. But it seemed that the plans of the Powers had a heavy influence on events in this world. Now as he stood with the alternate versions of his friends, and Spike, he knew for sure something about this was wrong.

"Alright. We're going to go in and get whatever it is they have. We'll give you the signal if things go wrong," Buffy said.

"What's the signal?" Xander asked, looking primed for a fight.

"Probably lots of us screaming," Buffy said, as she led the others into the basement of the building. They descended the steps until they came upon barrels of wine. Suddenly, bringers leapt out, surprising everyone. The group jumped into action, with the super-powered warriors and potentials fighting bringers. The fight had been going well, until Kennedy and Amanda began losing ground. Suddenly, everyone stopped as a tall man, with a slight bowl-cut, wearing a preacher's outfit stalked out of hiding.

"Well, now, you all are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much. I need you fit for when I puri-" Calebw as cut off.

"Will you shut the hell up! Geez, you were worse than Angelus when he taunted anyone! But you just love to hear yourself talk!" A;ex said, getting Caleb's attention. Caleb looked shocked at the outburst before he reverted back to calm.

"Eh," Caleb said before he knocked Buffy to the other side of the basement.

Alex tried to move over to the deranged ex-clergy but was blocked by bringer after bringer. He summoned his sword and sliced his way through them reaching Rona, who had her arm broken by Caleb. Alex got her to her feet and helped her tot he stairs, where Amanda helped her out. Xander looked back around to see a potential with short brunette hair swing her sword at Caleb, only to see him catch her wrist, and grab her throat. Alex charged energy into his hand and shot it at the man, which connected and made him fly into one of the large barrels, spilling the wine. Alex hastily went over to the potential and told her to leave. He looked back again to see Molly being apporached by three bringers at once. With speed he didn't know he had, he ran over and sliced the heads off the bringers in one swoop. She nodded her thanks to him and followed the other potentials out. He turned once more to see Xander helping Kennedy, who was knocked into a shelf by Caleb. The younger girl made her way out. Before Xander could follow her out, Caleb grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"So you're the One who Sees? Well let's see what we can do about that," Caleb said with his thumb inching closer to the carpenter's left eye. Neither hunter nor prey saw what was coming next. Just as Caleb was about to jab his thumb into Xander's eye, a blade swooped down on the deranged man's arm. All that was left was the stump of a right arm with black blood spurting out. Caleb looked at the stump, which distracted him heavily. As he turned to see his attacker, the same blade was driven straight through his neck. The ex-preacher looked into the angry eyes of Alex as he looked coldly at the enemy.

"You're done," Alex said, swiftly jerking the blade, causing it to cut through his neck, severing it from the body. Caleb was dead. Xander looked to his alternate, younger self.

"Thanks," the carpenter said to the other.

"It's what I do," Alex replied. He helped his other self off the floor and they made their way out. However, Alex stopped as he felt a strange yet familiar power somewhere in the vineyard.

"You go ahead with the others. But call Faith down here," Alex requested to his other self. His double nodded as Alex tried to figure out where the power was coming from. He felt Faith approach and stand by his side.

"Hey. What's up?" Faith asked.

"There's something here that's strong. Can you feel it?" Alex asked her as he looked to a cleared area, with one part of the floor not quite matching the rest.

"Yeah. What the hell is that?" Faith asked.

"Let's find out," Alex said as he moved over to the mismatched area. He put his hand down and found a lever. As he pulled up, he reveal a hidden trap door. The two proceed down and found a red and silver halberd type weapon, embedded in a boulder.

"I swear this shit is straight out of a fairy-tale," Faith said.

"No doubt. Think you can pull it out?" Alex said. Faith shot him a look, wondering if he was serious. When she noticed the still-serious look on his face, she relented and walked over to the boulder. She laid a hand on the weapon and pulled it out without much effort, feeling the power course through her.

"Whoa," she said, more to herself.

"Swoon later. We gotta rejoin the others," Alex said. Faith left before him and he followed after her.

Lower Realm

Home Dimension

The Source looked into the viewing pool as he noticed the absence of Xander Harris on their world. He had witnessed the battle with his sister, Glory, and saw what Alexander had done to save that world. Each hell dimension was like it's own world in and of itself. While he certainly had every intention of ruling the earth, he had no intention of bringing Hell to Earth. Samael approached, along with Nocalla, as the noticed their master had become serious again.

"How goes my wife's punishment?" the Source asked.

"About as well as expected," Nocalla asked.

"I've been meaning to ask. What the hell did ever see in that bitch to make her yours? Especially if only to suffer the fate that she will in the years to come?" Samael asked.

"Everything in it's season, my brother. I always knew that she would screw with the plans sooner or later. That's why I gave her power in the first place. Her desire for it had grown she she gained a taste. Now she's played her role. The only thing left is for the Boy King to face her," the Dark One replied.

"Where does that leave us?" Nocalla asked.

"As my most faithful, you shall follow me out and seek your own conquests on earth," the Source answered.

"But what about the Harris boy and his friends? He will return soon," Samael added. The Dark One smiled wickedly as he knew of a perfect way to keep them distracted.

"Simple. You will recruit three young men. All of the technological and demonic experts. Have them keep the group off balance, and then have them take one of the group away. As long as they remain unaware of our true goals, we will see our freedom. Now go," the master said. Nocalla and Samael vanished to their own domains, left to their own devices.

"Now the real fun begins."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any series.

Author's note: For anyone reading this story, the last chapter was not me bashing Buffy and Willow. I've actually enjoyed both their characters throughout the show. However, what I didn't enjoy was Joss Whedon putting them on a pedestal and making seem so great despite their flaws and then him putting Xander on a lower bar simply for not having powers. In the end, that''s the message Whedon had gotten across, intentional or not. It's very negative because it implies that Xander didn't matter, although he proved that his worth was contrary to popular belief. My point, as I've mentioned before, was not to bash anyone. I'm just pointing out issues I've found with the plot and the characterization. I'm done, here's the story.

Alex and Faith trailed behind Buffy and the others as they conversed. They had traded stories about experiences as far as relationships and the empowered young man had to admit that as much as he could understand Faith's cynicism, the girl had wallowed in her own pain and misery far too long.

"Haven't you ever thought that there were ever any good guys out there?" Alex asked.

"Can't be many of them out there. Besides, it's too easy to really get what I've wanted, which ain't much," Faith responded. Alex shook his head as he heard her answer. It seemed like Fate, if such a thing existed, seemed pretty cruel to let this happen to her. He thought about Ariel's words regarding the Powers' plans and realized that while what they had planned for Buffy was wrong, what they had done to others who fought for them was both cruel and unforgivable. It seemed the group of higher powers made it their mission to remain in control rather than truly fight for good. He understood Sachiel's words about there never being a balance; one side had to win out. Keeping balance was just wasting time.

"Yo, Al," Faith said, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what?" Alex asked.

"I said why are you on my case about this?" Faith asked.

"Because no one should have to live a life only to be this cynical. On my world, thanks to Sachiel, you turn out to be optimistic and you never went down the path that you yourself have experienced, And that's because she's had me, and our other friends. But those damned Powers pushed you to the sidelines, even knowing what that bastard Twilight would do. If I could, I'd kill them myself," Alex seethed just thinking about the responsibility the Powers bear.

"Whoa, you're talking about some big guys upstairs," Faith acquiesed.

"I don't care if they're the damned masters of the universe! They knew! They always knew! But they just sat on their asses and let all of this happen to you all and didn't give one damn about what would happen! Buffy said that Whistler was told that none of the Powers saw Angel being the one to release Acathla coming. But then if they knew it was going to happen, they would've known who was going to do it. And I bet they know about what was happening to Angel and his friends in LA. I got the run-down and I bet anything they just knew what would happen. It's a good thing Ariel and I were here to stop it," Alex declared.

"Yeah. Definitely a good thing. Now I feel bad," Faith said.

"Why?" Alex asked in response.

"Because seeing you here and now, makes me regret at least not doing anything else about my Xander," Faith said, catching herself as she said the last part. '_My Xander?_' she thought to herself. Since she came back, she noticed how distant Xander had been towards her. While the others had been been sort of cold, no doubt due to Buffy and their history, Xander seemed the most reserved; much different than how she originally thought him to be.

"We can't change our past. Well, we could, but that would be a bad idea. Anyway, the point is you can still forge a better future for yourself. Killing Finch was an accident. Except for Angel and my other self, no one else really came to you to help. Seems like the Powers have a habit of making things tough for everyone," Alex explained.

"It's not like they anyone has reason to trust me. I tried to kill Xander, and then I killed that professor. Why should anyone forgive me?" Faith asked.

"Everyone could forgive Angel but not you. That's just hypocrisy. Everyone can say it was the fact that as a human you could make the choice. But then Spike could make the choice to willfully fight for good, and that was a soulless demon who made that choice. So what does that tell you? Besides, you actively sought your redemption. That should tell others that you're not what they think you are. But people tend to refuse to think past what they already know," Alex further explained.

"So what do you think I should do about Xander? I just want to at least talk. But I don't think I can really face him," Faith admitted. Alex knew his Faith had a hard time opening up about her feelings until they met. However, this version of his girlfriend was vastly different. Even though she was sharing with him, he could clearly see that without her late surrogate mother, without the good man she needs, without the family she really wanted, she truly felt alone.

"Just talk to him and let him know that you just want to clear the air with him. To move on and at least start over as friends," Alex answered.

"You think it'll work?" Faith wondered.

"It's the only thing you can do," Alex answered. Faith looked at the younger man and noticed how his experiences had really changed him.

"Okay," Faith replied.

The pair made their way back into the Summer's residence, as Buffy and the others, minus Xander were already in the living room. Faith wondered where her former one-night stand left to as she was hoping to talk to him. However she was stopped as Buffy had something on her mind. The weapon in Faith's hand stopped her from asking her initial question.

"Faith, what is that?" the blonde asked, looking at the red and silver weapon.

"Oh this? We snagged it after Al here took out the preacher. Whatever it is feels powerful," Faith responded as she looked at the weapon in awe. She spun it in her hand a few times as if getting a feel for it.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that. Can take someone's head off with that thing," Spike said as Faith came close to cutting him. She failed to notice Spike shaking, just being near the blade.

"Calm down Billy Idol. I'm not gonna kill ya unless you get out of line. But I doubt that would please Buffy," Faith teased.

"I don't know what you're talking," Spike said, walking off to the basement.

"What are you talking about anyway?" Alex asked as he felt there was something going on that no one seemed to speak of.

"Oh. The bleach blonde wonder has been digging Queen B. And she seems to deny it but everyone knows," Faith answered.

"Not sure why it matters?" Alex said.

"It shouldn't but there's something that no one else would know. It makes me angry just thinking about it," Xander said appearing behind the pair.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Faith asked.

"Sorry. I just needed a second away from everyone," Xander replied.

"Will you be alright?" Alex replied to his older double.

"Mostly but...let's talk outside," Xander said, leading his younger self out towards the backyard. The older version of the One who Sees took a seat on the railing next to the steps. Alex looked to his older self, feeling concerned about whatever he was going to hear.

"Alright. Out with it," Alex said.

"Spike almost raped Buffy," Xander said. Alex's eyes went wide as saucers as he took in the information.

"If this is a bad, not only can you do better, but that is too serious," Alex replied, heatedly.

"I'm not fucking joking! Me and Buffy had an argument about her sleeping with Spike. I always made it a point that if Spike's chip had gone haywire, he could've attacked us at anytime. I've had to let that bastard live in the same house as me and my parents, with no guarantee of me coming out alive. We let that bastard around Dawn and to top it off, even after she sees him sleeping with my...ex-fiancé, she gets angry that he was with someone else. And then when I go to see Buffy, I find her with a bruise on her collar bone. And I can give you three guesses who did it," Alex began explaining.

"How can she still feel something towards that...thing?! At least on my world, we will actually kill Spike if he gets out of hand. He's actually chosen to help us out willingly," Alex said. Xander looked to him for a second. He knew for a fact that Spike had gone in search of his soul of his own volition. But it didn't excuse what he did to his friend.

"I don't know about your Spike, but who knows why this one does what he does. Ever since Spike got feelings for Buffy, who knows what the hell is on his mind. He's even fought her while he claimed to have feelings for her. We have no reason to trust him but we have to because Buffy is the leader," Xander explained as he released a weary breath. Alex shook his head as he took in the words he was hearing.

"This isn't like wars between humans. We can only work together. Play to our strengths while broadening weak areas. But it seems everyone is just complacent with where they are," Alex said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Xander replied sharply.

"One thing I've learned is that there's always something much stronger than the slayer. I just happen to be one example. And Caleb proved to be stronger than a slayer. The world won't be able to rely on one slayer. Especially when a slayer only has enhanced humans abilities. If you all really wanted something done, you should've taken the initiative. The more you wait for one person, just because they can do it, the more you'll find yourself in trouble. You either wait or do something. Personally I'd rather do something," Alex said as he got up to go back inside. He thought over his words and realized he may have been a bit harsh on his other self. Especially since he was able to do more with his abilities. However, he remembered saving Buffy even before his powers. It seemed that point of whether or not he had power didn't matter if he did something in the long run. As he came back into the kitchen, he was met with Buffy, who looked a little disheartened.

"Hey," she said plainly.

"What's up?" Alex replied.

"I just...I made a mistake. I heard what you said just now and you made a lot of good points. The turok-han would've ripped me a new one, and almost did two times. All of this...this burden is just too much. But I have to believe that I can do it by myself," Buffy said, in a moment of vulnerability, which she didn't try to show since Cathy died.

"Everyone makes mistakes. We're all human. We can't be expected to act or be treated as anything more. But in the long run, you're all here because some group of higher beings thinks they can use you just for their own ends instead of what's right. I've wondered why a slayer has been led to believe that she alone can bear the burden when it's been shown that she likely wouldn't even live long. Hell, you and Faith are the longest living slayers in this world, and part of it is because people helped you, despite circumstances. I just can't imagine what would've driven the Powers to even make a slayer only to put all of this on them," Alex inquired as the thought still bothered him, ever since he had seen Faith's aura.

"About that, it turns out, it wasn't the Powers who created the slayer," Buffy replied.

"Say what?" Alex replied.

"Before Caleb showed up, the First Evil had convinced one of the Potentials to kill herself. After I buried her, I called a meeting, and said some things I shouldn't have. So Principal Wood gave me a bag that belonged to his mother, a slayer. It had these shadow puppets. We set them up and then this portal opened and I was taken to these guys called the Shadow Men. They offered me power to fight the First Evil. Only the power was being possessed by another demon," Buffy explained.

"Another demon?" Alex wondered. He began to think that maybe the demon power and Faith's aura were the same.

"They used some powerful magic to take a demon's essence and force it into the girl who became the First Slayer. But it cost her humanity. And every slayer has had demon power inside of her. Those men defiled everything about her just because they couldn't fight, even when they had the power," Buffy seethed.

"You know it sounds like a feminist statement about men in power. But then who knows what anyone did back then," Alex said. Buffy looked at him with her eyebrows raised as if asking why he brought that up.

"Anyway, now I know what made the slayer and maybe I can do something about it when I get back. But why were you listening to me and Xander?" Alex asked in return.

"You guys said a lot of stuff that made me think. There's a lot I could've done differently. I've sat up sometimes thinking about the mistakes I made. And tonight, I made a bad one. I would've gotten two more of the potentials killed. If you weren't here..." Buffy trailed off, as she moved closer to Alex and wrapped him up in an embrace.

"It's alright. Everyone is still here. So what's next on the agenda?" the younger man asked.

"I called Wood for a meeting. I had a hard time convincing him of some stuff. But he's still on his way," Buffy replied.

"You said he's the son of a slayer? What can he do?" Alex asked. He wondered how a slayer's powers worked. He had hoped maybe he would learn something new.

"He's a good fighter. But other than that, not much else," Buffy replied. Alex deflated a bit as he realized the power of a slayer could not be passed on.

"That...blows. You would think the genetics would pass some power on. Can't worry about it now. Why are you calling a meeting anyway?" Alex responded.

"Because we need to come together and decide our next move," Buffy said, moving away from him. Ariel joined him a few moments later.

"I see you've learned much. And now you know about the origins of the slayer," Ariel said to her charge.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that three men would do that to a human. Which brings to mind the question: why didn't you guys do anything when you found out," Alex stated more than asked.

"The Powers were put in charge in the Primordial age of Earth. But ever since that time, they've done everything to ensure that they remained in power. As far as the timeline of this world and your's, they haven't done anything to warrant any punishment. It was only in the previous world we visited that the Powers grew desperate enough to actually warrant to resurrection of the Judge. Until they make a move, we can't do much else. As much as I'd want to take action, it would just be pointless violence. Especially when not all of it would be deserved," Ariel explained.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. He heard in her voice what sounded like a sentiment about a friend.

"Her name is Gadreel. She's my sister and best friend. When we were created, Gadreel and I were like human children, who enjoyed each other's company without a care. However, when it came time for us to given stations, Gadreel had been taken to the Powers, while I became one of the leading Archangels. Sariel and Kushiel have kept her under their thumbs, as she is the third in line of the leadership. While she is capable of fighting two of them, fighting them both would prove reckless. And while she is not the one with final say on the Powers' decisions, I cannot fight her. Especially after the battles. She would've fallen and mated with the humans but I was able to convince her," Ariel explained.

"Wait, she's a female angel. She couldn't...you know, with a human woman, and I'm talking to an angel about intercourse. What is wrong with me?" Alex asked as she began to disgust himself.

"You really don't want to know much more about us as angels. The truth would freak you out, more so than usual," Ariel responded, lightheartedly.

"If you're saying that, I'll take your word. It looks like the meeting is going to start. We should head inside," Alex said. The young man and archangel moved to the living room and stood off to one side. The potentials looked to Alex as those present for the fight with Caleb were thankful for him being there and saving their lives. Those who had stared at him in a similar manner. Alex appeared nervous as he had never had so many people staring at him, except for the love spell incident which he continues to repress.

"Thanks for coming everyone. This last battle with Caleb proved to be more difficult than we initially thought. And we have Alex to thank for keeping us alive. But now, we have to decide our next move. We know the First will likely be making plans to prepare the turok-hans. And we need to decide what we're going to do," Buffy explained.

"Perhaps it would help if we knew what exactly that weapon was that Alex and Faith found at the vineyard," Giles suggested.

"I know what it is. I haven't seen it in a long time. It's called the Scythe," Ariel explained to the group.

"The Scythe? That sounds familiar," Giles pondered.

"It was the weapon used by the First Slayer to help drive out the last of the Old Ones into Hell. This weapon was forged by the Guardians who had watched the Shadow Men. They had been waiting for a time when the Scythe would be drawn again. However, that weapon cannot be the one to end this fight," Ariel said.

"Why not? It's powerful enough to take out those vamps," Faith retorted.

"You remember what I said about the foreseeable future after this was over? Well it had major consequences that would only end badly. Having Willow use a spell to activate every potential slayer in the world would prove fatal. Barbas would give Angel power to find and fight you as well as unite the world against you. And to make Buffy stronger, he would steal back the power that would be awakened in the potentials, which would kill them. With enough power, combined with your...consummating, it would open a rift for you and Angel to be the first beings to start a new universe, at the cost of leaving your friends and family at the mercy of every demon that would be released from Hell," Ariel added on.

"So what do you suggest we do to end this whole thing?" Xander spoke up from the armchair. Ariel smiled at the carpenter with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Actually, Alex and I need you to come with us," Ariel replied.

"We do?" Alex asked.

"You do?" Xander said as well.

"Yes. We need you to come with us, as you need to see things. You've been so steeped in supernatural activity that it's marked you. Dawn said that your power is being able to see things that others don't because no one is watching you. But that's not true. There are those who watch but refuse to do anything. The Creator has given every human a gift; which some discover while others remain ignorant. You, Alexander, have utilized your gift without ever knowing. But now you must use it and other gifts that we will awaken," Ariel explained.

"But what will happen here? I can't just leave everyone," Xander shot back.

"It's okay Xander. We'll be fine. Just be careful," Buffy said as she laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Xander deflated a bit and nodded.

"Alright. So what do we do?" Xander asked.

"Grab on. You too Alex," Ariel stated. Both Xanders grabbed a shoulder before they vanished in a flash of light.

"What the hell was that about? What could Xander possibly do? He's just a guy," Kennedy spoke up. Willow was about to say something before Buffy stopped her.

"Let me tell you something about that guy: he's been fighting alongside since the beginning. HE could have easily walked away at any time. We even tried force him away because we thought he would be safer. But we were wrong. Whenever something happened, somehow Xander was always there. Months after I moved here with my mother, I had to fight against a vampire king, who killed me. He brought me back to life. Even before then he helped me out because he wanted to make sure I was safe. Junior year, he was always there to help protect us, and was even the reason I could go up against Angelus. Senior year, he stopped a gang of zombies from blowing up the high school while we fought to re-seal the hellmouth. And he's also been the only one who was never afraid to stand up to others, or to me," Buffy explained, immediately shutting Kennedy up, as the younger girl heard the stories.

"He was there?! How on earth did he even manage to do that?" Giles asked with surprise.

"I found out from Angel last year. Apparently, some of his contacts had kept on eye on Xander and saw what he did. If not for Xander-" Buffy was cut off by her sister slayer.

"Then we'd be dead. He actually saved my ass twice that night," Faith said, more to herself. She noticed the tense look that Anya had in her eyes, especially as the former demon was strangely silent.

"Twice?" Willow asked the dark-haired slayer.

"Before I met back up with you guys to fight that...thing, I got caught by one of those blue demons. It was seriously kicking my ass until Xander showed up and ran it over with his car. He got me back to my hotel room no problem and...you can guess the rest of that," Faith said, smiling at the memory.

"I had to ask," Willow remarked as she immediately connected the dots. She remembered her reaction upon finding out what had happened between her old friend and the currently active slayer. Thinking back on it now, she thought it a bit...selfish (if that was the right word to use) that she didn't want him to move on, as she clearly had. After the fluke, she had fought hard to get Oz back while Xander lived with the guilt and ousting from the group yet he never gave up.

"Dear lord," Giles muttered.

"The point is Xander isn't just some guy. Any other guy would've turned tail and ran for the hills. Even with all his jokes about getting hurt or even wanting to run, he continued to stay. And I owe him a lot for that," Buffy said. The potentials looked to each other and whispered about the carpenter and knew for sure that there was more than they what they all believed.

Carpathian Mountains, Romania

Ariel and the two Xanders appeared in a flash of light at what appeared to be a large cabin that sat at the base of the mountains, with trees behind the cabin in the middle of the early morning. Alex could sense that something old yet powerful was here but there as something odd in the air.

"Where are we?" Xander asked.

"We're in Romania. We're here to find an ally who can lead us to another," Ariel responded.

"Just who are we here to find?" Alex asked.

"A vampire. Well, two vampires," Ariel said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Xander yelled.

Before Ariel could respond, a growl was heard coming from the woods behind them. The three turned to find what appeared to be a large bi-pedal werewolf with silver fur and red eyes. The creature stopped it got a scent of the three intruders, particularly Ariel. The wolf leapt at the archangel, with Alex and Xander diving out of the way, while Ariel sprouted her wings and took flight. Neither Xanders would've believed it if they didn't see it, as the werewolf grew it's own pair dark wings and took off after her. The two beings battled in mid-air, with the wolf being almost equal to Ariel. Xander looked to his younger double.

"You're seeing this too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen a wolf like that before. This is a new one on me," Alex replied. The wolf fall to the ground next to them as the fight was brought to a quick end, with the creature still being left alive. Ariel flew back to the ground and landed softly.

"You do understand that attacking was a bit unnecessary?" Ariel asked the creature. The young men looked on as the wolf stood back up on its feet. However, it's fur seemed to be regressing back into it's skin. With the fur gone, it revealed what appeared to be a man with very pale skin, amber eyes, long silver-white hair, and wore black armor meant for hand-to-hand combat. For Alex, something about the man seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place from where.

"I had to know for sure whether you were on my side or not. After all, I've met an angel who still possessed their light," the man, if he was one, shot back.

"You're right. But not everything is as simple as everyone would like to believe. After all, I could kill you just for being what you are, Alucard," Ariel retorted.

"Perhaps. But then you're one who truly understands the scope of things," Alucard replied.

"Uh, not to interrupt this lovely talk, but who are you? You look like someone I've met," Alex spoke up as he wasn't sure what to make of the newcomer.

"My name is Alucard. The former name being Trevor Belmont. If you're curious about my appearance, just imagine if I have black hair and more of your complexion," Alucard responded. Alex looked at the man and put the pieces in place. His eyes widened as he took in the image familiar black hair and a more human skin complexion.

"You're Gabriel's son!" Alex concluded.

"Yes I am. And if I knew where he was, I'd finish the job I started centuries ago," Alucard stated.

"You can't kill him. Not just because of what he can do. But we need his help as well as yours," Ariel requested.

"Why would you need his help? He'd only seek to destroy this world," Alucard seethed thinking back to his last fight with his father.

"Because humanity has not truly understood anything about it's past. The brotherhood manipulated your father, just as Fate manipulated you. They are both your enemies. The brotherhood just allowed themselves to be used. But they are still responsible. But they're gone now. The world needs a new direction," Ariel replied. Alucard looked down at the ground and back to Ariel.

"What shall we do?" he asked.

Bucharest, Wallachia

Abandoned church

The four visitors entered the abandoned cathedral wondering what they hoped to find there, except Ariel. The archangel made it to a regular wall, and punched away until the bricks crumbled, making a giant hole. The hole revealed a spiraling staircase. The quartet made their way down until they came upon an empty room, save for a grand coffin. Ariel moved towards and gripped the lid. She effortlessly slid the lid off and peered inside. She saw Gabriel's body as it appeared old and dead yet still intact. Alucard joined her, with Alex and Xander straggling behind and peering in.

"You know, I expected him to smell," Xander joked. The others gave him bored looks, questioning how he would even joke about this.

"Sorry," Xander said and he shrank back a little. Ariel shook her head and looked to Alex.

"He's going to awaken soon. When he does, he'll need blood. Would you mind feeding him some of yours?" Ariel asked her charge.

"Why?" the young man replied.

"You'll need help in the future," Ariel responded. Before they knew it, Gabriel woke up and took in a great breath. His hands latched onto the edges of the coffin as he pulled himself up in a sitting position. The vampire looked around and noticed his son, two young men and a woman standing around looking at him.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked, in a deathly rasp voice.

"The world needs your help Gabriel. My name is Ariel. I'm an angel. And you must rise to fight to save the world," the higher being told him.

"Why should I fight for a world that would not care whether I lived or died?" Gabriel asked.

"Because your old rival is going to return. But his wife is trying to beat him to it. One of these young men can stop her, but he needs help. And there's a jewel needed to help him reach the point he needs to be when the time comes," Ariel answered.

"You mean the jewel that makes the Hope Diamond. But do you really think he can handle such power? Everyone who has come into it's possession has met with tragedy," Gabriel retorted. Despite his years asleep, he could sense that the one with the injured eye had much power. However, the other one seemed to possess something but it wouldn't be enough.

"Where must I go?" Gabriel asked.

"Head for the Kollur mine in India. You'll find a multitude of jewels. But look for the jewel that the Hope Diamond came from," Ariel replied.

"I shall go. But first-" Ariel cut off the centuries old vampire.

"I understand. Alex, if you please," Ariel said. Xander summoned Sachiel's sword and cut his palm as he approached Gabriel. The vampire grabbed his hand and fed off the blood. After a few moments, the vampire stood up straighter, as if renewed with purpose.

"Very well. Alexander, I need you to come with me," Gabriel said, looking to the older Xander. The young man nervously stepped towards the vampire. Gabriel grabbed Xander's arm and vanished in a huff of smoke.

"Are you sure this was the best idea, Ariel?" Alucard asked.

"He has no real reason to hate the world. He hates how humans either control or allow themselves to be controlled in such a manner. There are many innocents in the world who do not know what lurks in the shadows," Ariel said.

"Fair enough. So what will you two do?" the former hunter asked.

"We will all go back to Sunnydale. That group will need all of the help they can get against what they're about to face. Xander will fill Gabriel in on what will happen," Ariel said.

"Then let's be off," Alucard said. Alex and the white-haired vampire grabbed one of Ariel's shoulders as she teleported them to California.

Kollur Mine

India

Xander and Gabriel arrived at the entrance to the mine. Xander wondered how it was daytime yet Gabriel didn't even seem phased by the sunlight. He decided to ask later as they were on a mission.

"So I guess this is it," Xander said nervously.

"I suppose it is. What do you see?" Gabriel asked the younger of the pair. Xander looked to the entrance and noticed that there seemed to be faint glowing lines trailing the walls.

"Something's definitely there. It's weird. It's beautiful but it's intense," Xander replied. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he looked at the entrance but didn't see any light.

"Interesting. Does it seem like they're trailing anywhere?" the old vampire asked.

"Maybe. We could follow the trail and find out," Xander replied.

"Then let's proceed," Gabriel said as he and Xander entered the mine. The two were unaware that they were being trailed by someone. A beautiful female with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing white robes similar to Ariel's normal attire stood outside of the mine entrance.

"So...what are you up to, dear sister?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own any series in this story.

Author's note: So now I'm not just twisting on canon for the buffyverse, I'm also twisting the canon for the Lords of Shadow universe from Castlevania. Granted, anyone who knows about the Lords of Shadow universe know that the canon for the final installment is still a work-in-progress. However, I have my theory on how the canon but I'm throwing that out the window since Gabriel is not so much a bad guy but an anti-hero by LOS 2. In truth, his real enemy was Satan, the brotherhood, and fate as each has betrayed him in one way of another. I'm going to introduce some enemies from Lords of Shadow, one way or another later on. Also, I've made a reference to a real-world item in the previous story, and revealed it in the previous chapter. If you know the history, you can understand why I'm twisting it. Also, I'm bringing in a minor character who will provide something interesting for the story. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review.

Late June, 2001

Magic Box

Home Dimension

Faith and Tara were closing up the shop as the day had finally caught up with them. The rest of the young adults of the group had departed for home. Tara's training with eldritch energy had become smoother as she was able to manipulate and generate the basic energy needed to use the power. Willow, Amy, and Jonathan had been with her to learn about the power and were just as attuned as Tara was. The former Initiative soldiers had been given an assignment that sent them to South America for a few days, causing Tara to miss her boyfriend. While Buffy was able to successfully deal, Kendra was feeling the same way as Tara. The watchers and Halliwells had decided to visit San Francisco with Darryl, while the former Scourge of Europe went with Kate to Los Angeles for the weekend. Needless to say, for the the empowered females of the group, things would be relatively slow. The door to shop opened, which Faith and Tara, took notice of. They looked to see Jenny and a young woman about their age entering.

"Hey girls! Are you busy?" Jenny asked as if out of breath.

"Something up Jen?" Faith asked her friend.

"You might say that. We've got something that might be a problem," the computer teacher responded.

"What's going on?" Tara asked.

"I should let her explain," Jenny said, regarding the young woman. She had brunette hair that stopped just above her shoulders, with brown eyes and a pale complexion. She had a cruvaicous figure underneath her dress. However, Tara and Faith could feel that she was horribly frightened.

"Come sit at the table and explain everything," Faith said. The young woman moved to the table and sat down, nervously. Jenny stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now just tell them everything that you told me," Jenny said soothingly. The young woman looked up and steeled herself for the story she was about to tell.

"My name is Sandy. Sandy Weissman. I graduated with you, Xander, Buffy, and everyone who went to Sunnydale. I actually managed to survive graduation. But ever since then, I've been seeing things in my dreams. I keep seeing myself getting bitten by Willow as a vampire. But after graduation they kept getting worse. I kept seeing myself getting bitten by a vampire and then becoming one. I remembered everything about how to fight vampires thanks to what you guys had taught us. For the last two years, a new vampire would keep attacking me, trying to bite me, and maybe even turn me. But I always survived. But part of it was because I kept hearing a voice in my head telling me to have faith and to never give in. But then a month ago things had gotten worse," Sandy trailed off.

"Worse how?" Faith asked.

"I ran into some more vampires. But these things were...different. They appeared human like the vampires that infest this town. But they were smarter and much stronger. And I saw one that was turned recently. It was horrible. It looked like a man-bat, with real wings on it's back. The thing spotted me, so I ran. But then it cornered me. I managed to fight it off and I ran. But then earlier today, I ran into that one and two more. They had beaten me to the ground and I thought I was gone for sure. But then..." Sandy trailed off again.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"Maybe I can fill in this gap. I was coming from some shopping when I saw what was happening. I was about to do something when I saw something incredible. Sandy raised a hand, and this bright blue-and white light shot out of her hand. Those new vampires were destroyed and blood painted the alley. Sandy was untouched," Jenny explained. Faith took a look at Sandy but could only feel a small trace. Tara, however, used her extra senses and was assaulted with a bright aura.

"Oh my," Tara said, putting a hand to her chest.

"You see it too?" Jenny asked. Tara nodded.

"We need to get her somewhere safe. Come on. My apartment isn't far from here," Faith suggested. Everyone followed her from the shop, hoping no more trouble would befall them.

Kollur Mine

Origin Dimension

Xander and Gabriel trekked through the dark caves with the much younger man leading the way. Gabriel stared intently at Xander and was curious as to how he couldn't see what this boy said he could. His years in using Light and Shadow powers should've allowed him to at least tell if the boy's assumption was correct. However, he realized that not only were most of his powers weak, even with the feeding, but his senses might not be like the boy's.

"I think we're almost at the source. The trails are getting larger and I feel something that's...pulling me to it," Xander said, breaking Gabriel's train of thought. Gabriel tried tor each out with his weakened senses and began to feel what Xander felt.

"Forgive me if this seems intrusive, but how often have you used this gift of your's?" Gabriel asked.

"This is actually the first time that it's ever been like this. I told Buffy's sister that I see things that others don't since no one is watching me. But this is crazy. As far as I go, I've been the powerless and useless one of my group. Even though Dawn has this ancient power that she can't use on her own, it's still more than I have," Xander explained.

"Power isn't always everything," Gabriel replied.

"Says the vampire as old as Methuselah. If I had some power, I'd do everything I could to have protected Buffy and Willow and everyone I've known and cared about," Xander retorted sharply.

"And what would you do if they ever betrayed when you had power? Have you ever wanted to get back at someone for hurting you?," Gabriel asked. Even though it was dark, he could tell that Xander was at least contemplating the answer.

"I thought so. But being the man you are, you would never hurt your friends intentionally," Gabriel added on. The two kept walking in an awkward silence; at least awkward for Xander. The young man stopped at they came to a lit part of the cave. As they drew closer, they both began to feel overwhelmed by a force beyond their reckoning. They finally stopped as they found what they were looking for. They looked at the walls and found a number of jewels that adorned the cave and felt the power coming off of each of them.

"What is this?" Xander asked. He looked to Gabriel and did a double-take at the vision before him. Gabriel's hair had regained it's dark brown color, with his mustache and beard attached had regrown, along with his complexion back to slightly paler than his human complexion. However, what surprised Xander the most was that Gabriel did not wear a shirt, which had shown off his muscualr and well-toned upper body.

"Uh?" Xander asked but couldn't form words.

"Sorry," Gabriel replied, as he pulled the upper half of his robe back on, covering most of his upper body.

"So what's with the gems?" Xander asked.

"It's been said that certain jewels have incredible powers, some of which are beneficial, while others prove accursed. When I was human, there were three sets of gems which helped on my journey. The gems of Life, Light, and Shadow. The gems themselves, when brought together, were able to enhance one's life force, or increase Light or Shadow powers. For you, we're looking for the gem which the Hope Diamond had been crafted from," Gabriel explained.

"So these gems are capable of doing a lot. But what's with the Hope Diamond? Isn't it cursed?" Xander asked. He had come across stories of gems that were cursed, with the Hope Diamond being one.

"That's what the legends say. However, the truth is irrelevant to such claims. The, embedded in the center of the north wall is the gem itself," Gabriel said, pointing to the gem. The gem itself appeared to be greyish-blue and radiated a lot of power.

"Why does that gems seem much brighter?" Xander asked.

"It is the most powerful gem in the world to date. It can not only absorb energy, it can give it as well. It is also capable of transferring energy from one person or object to the next. Let me get it out," Gabriel said. The vampire reached out a hand and used telekinesis to pick the gem out of the wall. As the gem reached his hand, he could feel power shoot through him. He closed his eyes tight as the power washed over him.

"Incredible," Gabriel heaved out.

"You alright?" Xander asked, fearing for his life.

"Yes. The sheer feeling of the power is amazing. But...it is not for me to have. Take it," Gabriel told the young man. Xander reached his hand out and grabbed the gem from the vampire's hand. Just as Gabriel, he felt the power shoot through him, only the young man fell to his knees as if in pain. Gabriel swiftly moved towards the young man and knelt down to make sure he was alright.

"Damn! That thing packs serious punch! How the hell does this thing work?" Xander asked, out of breath.

"Well, I can sense the energy but couldn't quite see it myself. For you, there is some gift with a source of power that wasn't fully awakened. Every human's gift is utilized differently or never realized. For you, it's been developed but never truly realized. It seems the energy from the progenitor of the Hope Diamond has managed to pour excess energy into your body that you haven't been prepared to handle. Like any other human, you're capable of awakening a power deep within when pushed. But it seems that you have never quite reached the necessary plateau. But perhaps with my help you will," Gabriel said.

"Somehow I think I won't like the way this will go," Xander responded, trying to catch his breath. Gabriel simply smirked and moved back to the wall to collect other gems.

Summers' Residence

Ariel, Alex, and Alucard arrived back as it had still been night time since they left. Alex had hoped that they wouldn't make too much noise. However, the lights were still on, which meant someone was still up. Ariel stepped into the house first, followed by Alex, and then Alucard. However, before the former Belmont could take another step into the house, he was beset upon by Buffy, who held a stake close to his heart. Alucard simply looked at the stake, then at the blonde slayer, before launching a palm-thrust at her chest, sending her across the room. The noise alerted the potentials and Giles, who grabbed the closest weapons they could find. They were shocked as they looked upon the former vampire hunter.

"Those weapons would not help you in any way. A battle here is trivial and meaningless," Alucard responded.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked, still feeling winded.

"His name is Alucard. He is the son of Gabriel Belmont, whom the world once knew as Dracul. He is accompanying Xander now," Ariel responded.

"Oh my lord," Giles whispered.

"Giles, what is she talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Gabriel Belmont was once a knight from an order known as the Brotherhood of Light. Their founders fought against demons and other supernatural threats. It is said that they transcended their human existences and became powerful higher beings. But they bodies had become known as the Lords of Shadow. Gabriel was said to be the one to have defeated them and united a power known as the God Mask," Giles explained.

"So this guy became a god?" Willow asked.

"No. No human can ever become like the Almighty," Alucard seethed at the redhead. Willow shrank back as Alucard's eyes glowed red briefly.

"A-at any rate, Gabriel was said to have defeated the Lords of Shadow and then fought against Satan himself and even though he couldn't kill him, he triumphed and restored the world," Giles finished.

"However, his supposed fate did not end there. He was called by the vampire Laura to fight the Forgotten One, a fallen angel of terrible power, close to that of Satan himself. My father had to drink all of Laura's blood to enter the Elemental Plane of Darkness. He fought the demon as it was about to break free into our world, using it's power. However, my father stole it from the demon and annihilated it. But he sought revenge on the brotherhood and attained it by wiping them out. They had known the his fate since he left to fight the Lords of Shadow, and Fate had been against me as well. Both Fate and the Brotherhood had betrayed my father and I. But we have greater purpose in saving this world," Alucard finished.

"This all sounds fascinating. But what does this have to do with us?" Faith asked, as she heard the exchange in the kitchen.

"Simple. I'm sure Alex explained that the Sachiel and Ariel of his world have told him how all of you were fated for something worse than what you could've achieved if you pulled together instead of just following one person. However, Fate has been working with Powers to ensure that they could manipulate you to their own ends. Think about it. Why is it that in every battle things only got worse but never better? Why a new evil always rises? The Powers seek claim to seek a balance that cannot be achieved. They've lied to you and used you all, just as they used me and my father. We've all been puppets," Alucard answered in detail.

"Wait. You're saying the only reason we were brought here is because some high-and-mighty know-it-alls are jerking us around like playthings?" the potential, Rona, asked.

"In a word, yes," Alucard said.

"So how the hell do we fight against that?" Kennedy demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ariel interjected. Everyone looked to archangel as if she had grown a second head, which if they knew from her kindred, was not an impossibility.

"Uh...no!" Kennedy shouted. Ariel looked indignantly at the human girl, with her eyes glowing a menacing white, causing Kennedy to back down at the look from the angel's glare.

"Simple, you either make the choice to keep fighting the way you have, do nothing, or make the thrid choice," Ariel said.

"And what is the third choice?" Faith asked.

"If you want to avoid fighting my fallen brother, Twilight, which will kill many would-be awakened slayers, you go a different route. Gabriel and Alex are collecting the necessary material to make ready for a new era in the fight against evil," Ariel explained.

"So what exactly are they getting?" Buffy inquired. Ariel merely smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't say much more," Ariel answered.

"Why is that dear sister?" came another voice, followed by a flash of light. A lovely brunette with brown eyes appeared after the light dissipated.

"Gadreel. It's been a long time. Or it would for my other self," Ariel said. The being now identified as Gadreel smiled back at her sister. She approached her elder sister and embraced her. They released each other and smiled warmly.

"It is still good to see you. As much as I know for sure that they would have me tried for this, I had to come down. I'm tired of standing by while Sariel and Kushiel ensure their reign and make sure our big brother makes carves his path into this world," Gadreel said.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked her sister.

"There's been talk amongst everyone about what the Powers and Michael's angels have planned. If Lucifer were to be raised, we'd have a major problem on our hands. Michael and Father are the only ones capable of taking him on. But the true apocalypse is not schedule for many years!" Gadreel panicked.

"Then we don't have much time. If Gabriel and Alexander can hurry, then we can save this world yet," Ariel said. Alex, meanwhile, had taken everything being said into account. He now understood that there was much more than anyone could have ever truly known. However, the fact that Michael, whose name he had seen in many books, was planning something himself had worried him. He knew once he returned home, he would have to inform the others.

Halliwell Manor

Sunnydale

Home Dimension

Sandy sat on the couch in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea as she had explained her story to the entire group, along with Sachiel. Willow and Anya had recalled when the Redhead had become angry and jealous over Xander and Anya had been summoned to her by accident. They figured that from Sandy's explanation, something should've happened that didn't. Perhaps it may have been a good thing as Sandy's life, if her description of the visions meant anything, would've been forfeit in all likelihood to what the Powers wanted. The big question that the group was thinking was 'why now?' Sandy sat the cup down on a table next to the couch.

"And that's everything I know. Faith and Ms. Cale - Jenny explained that this group called the Powers That Be had been responsible for manipulating us from the beginning. How does that work?" the young newcomer asked.

"It comes down to a choice. There are a multitude of worlds where the difference is whether or not people make certain choices, which create ripples in their universe, allowing such things to be possible. In the world where what I've called dimensional discrepancies originated, more than half of this is either dead or not residing in this town. Some others have followed a similar, yet possibly better path in this world than they would have in the original. That's why Father asked my sister and myself to intervene. It seems the origin world was doomed to follow it's fate...that is until it had some rather unexpected visitors," Sachiel explained. Faith's eyes lit up as she could only think of two people that he would be describing.

"You mean Xander and Ariel," Faith responded with hope. Luna's head shot up at hearing her savior's name come up. She had been withdrawn from the group ever since the crisis with Glory. She had trained on her own and pushed herself to try and be at least half the warrior Xander was. But she couldn't stay away forever. Now hearing that he was alive had lit a fire in her spirit.

"Yes. It seems he and Ariel had stopped off in another world where Jesse never died, and he fought the Judge with his other self and the other Jesse. It seems the other Alexander had gained the power of Light energy, while Jesse gained Shadow energy, as well as weapons forged from both energies. He prevented a great tragedy from befalling the group in that world. Now he is in the origin world where things will only become more complicated," Sachiel finished.

"Why would it be complicated? It's not like him being there would make things any worse, right?" Angel asked.

"Normally, no. That's if he would choose not to interfere. But if I know him, he's going to change the nature of that world entirely. Those chosen and willing on that world might stand a fairer chance. But they will still run into one problem," Sachiel grimaced.

"What is it? What would my dear lion in the other world face?" Drusilla asked with concern. The archangel looked to the vampire, still amazed by what had become of her, and began thinking.

"The half-breed Whistler. On this world, he has been relieved of his enslavement to the Powers that Be. On the first world that Xander visited, hhis other self and Jesse defeated Spike and Gabriel changed Drusilla. However, the Powers in their arrogance tasked that Whistler with reconstructing the Judge, in the hopes of keeping their plans and power intact. Now he is commissioned by Gadreel to assist the group should they need it. But the Xander in the origin world will face bigger problems. I was informed that our Xander had been transported to that world two years into the future, where Lilith would try to take over. In our world, she's been demoted years ahead of schedule. But in the origin world...even if that Xander gains the power to fight directly against the threat...well, it would take a miracle for him to be prepared," Sachiel answered.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Xander's not the kind to just sit around and wait if he can help it. And if he has Ariel's help, then they might have more firepower on their side to beat Lilith back," Faith said optimistically.

"A fair point to be sure. But in the meantime, we must focus on the threat of Samael. He is quite powerful and would've nearly killed me when the rebellion took place," Sachiel recalled. Everyone looked to him with wide eyes.

"You'd be amazed how many of my powerful brothers and sisters had fallen. But for now, we need to defend ourselves since we can't know for sure what he's planning," Sachiel added on. Everyone looked at him then immediately dispersed, with Sandy following Faith and Jenny out.

Los Angeles

Home Dimension

The three watchers, along with Kate, walked into the detective's former office. Her colleagues greeted her with a warm welcome as she was one of the best officers on the force. Kate stopped at her old desk where she saw her replacement typing fervently at the keyboard. The officer in question had looked up at her and smiled in surprise.

"Kate? What brings you here?" the officer said.

"Hey Lawson. I was actually wondering if you still had the info on the the guy who runs the Belmont Detective Agency?" Kate asked. The watchers looked surprise at the name she mentioned.

"Yeah. The file is actually right next to the keyboard. It's weird but the guy people have described is really pale and has long silver hair. And he also seems to have three women working with him. One was a coffeehouse waitress, the second was a university student who went missing five years ago but was found about a year after he initial disappearance. The third was a young girl, about nineteen years old, was sexually abused by her father. He's in jail and she's been working with at the agency ever since," Lawson answered.

"Where is this agency located?" Kate asked.

"The agency is actually run out of the old Hyperion Hotel. Looks like the guy running the place fixed it up and even restored it. Even stays there," Lawson said.

"What was his name?" Giles finally spoke up.

"Trevor Belmont apparently," Lawson replied to the older gentleman. Giles looked at Diana and Zabuto as they recognized the surname.

"Thanks Lawson," Kate said, taking the file from the officer and leaving with the three watchers in tow.

Police Department.

San Francisco

Darryl and the Halliwell sisters made their way into the precinct as the detective led the way. The four sisters reminisced on their late friend, Andy, as he gave his life to help them. They had hoped Darryl would not become wrapped up in the mess that they seemed to have found themselves in over the last two years.

"So remind just what exactly had you girls mixed in with all the craziness Kate and I have seen. In fact, when did this all start?" Darryl asked.

"It started about three years ago. You remember when all those bizarre cases started piling up around you and Andy. It turns out there are devils that come out of hell, trying to take over the world. We're all descendants of white witches who can stop them. But there's been a lot more going on than we initially thought. There have been forces at work who were trying to control us, even taking away our free will," Prue explained.

"You can't expect me to believe that God-" Darryl began to say until Paige cut him off.

"It's not God that's doing this. It's his...'children'. Higher beings, angels, who were trying to control us. But there are other angels who have been helping us. And they've been helping Xander and his friends as well," Paige finished.

"Xander. The young man who showed me and Kate the vampires and demons?" the detective asked.

"Yeah. We actually met him a year after we received our powers. He and Faith had stumbled onto what we know as the Nexus, a build-up of energy that can be used for good or evil. But a powerful enemy called the First Evil sent a demon called Shax after us. If not for Xander and Faith, we'd likely be dead. But someone else called the Source is even worse. From what we know, it seems like this enemy is the biggest and the baddest. But we're not even sure if he's responsible for everything going on," Piper threw in.

"Just when I thought things couldn't be any crazier. But what about you Paige?" Darryl asked the youngest sister.

"I'm their half-sister. I'm half-whitelighter. Whitelighters themselves are guardians to witches and guide them to become future whitelighters. My dad, Sam, fell in love with our mom, after their dad split. But they had to give me up in fear of powerful whitelighters called the Elders from taking me, and maybe killing me," Paige explained.

"Damn. Sounds like you girls are in deep," Darryl said.

"You have no idea," Prue said. The group of four continued walking until they came to the desk of a female officer. The officer had long, dark blonde hair with blue eyes. She looked up as she noticed the group's presence.

"Morris. Long time, no see," the officer greeted.

"Hey Sheridan. Girls, meet Inspector Sheridan. She and I go way back to the academy," Darryl responded.

"So you're the Halliwells. I thought there were only three," Sheridan said as she looked at the sisters.

"It's a long story," Paige replied.

"It's okay. It's not my business. So what brings you all here?" Sheridan asked.

"We were wondering if there was any more information regarding the cleanup of this city since the ladies left. I would've delved deeper myself, but I got transferred to Sunnydale before I could do anything," Darryl explained. Sheridan gave a thoughtful look and looked back at the computer screen and began typing.

"Now that you mention, there is something. We've been dealing with bizarre cases since 1998 sure. But it seems after the Halliwells departure, things only get more bizarre. There have been instances of some...odd looking people who have passed through from time-to-time, making trouble. We've caught every perp wherever they showed up. But the weird thing was the descriptions of the things that came after them and what saved them," Sheridan explained as she brought up the reports.

"What kind of strange things?" Prue asked as she had a feeling in her gut about the answer.

"Well, the perps we caught said they were ordered by some regular looking people. But the same guys who issued the orders apparently could do some crazy things. Some said the bosses could shoot lightning, fire, light, all kinds of crazy things. But the one who saved and caught everyone was the weirdest thing," Sheridan trailed off.

"What was it? Couldn't be any weirder than what we've already heard," Piper said.

"Actually it is. Apparently, the perps and victims all said that a lovely woman with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing white robes had interfered. But it seems as fast as she showed up, she flew away just as fast, with what every one said were a pair of huge silver wings. And then she just disappeared into the sky," Sheridan finished as looked up at the visitors. She noted that the sisters' faces took on surprised looks.

"Is there something we should know?" Sheridan asked cautiously.

"Uh no. Nothing at all. Just sounds odd that people would be making that description. Thanks Sheridan," Darryl said as he began rushing the sisters out. Sheridan's brow furrowed as she began thinking on what may have connected the sisters and the incidents prior to and after their departure. She went back to typing on her computer, figuring she could simply return to her own theory later.

Darryl and the sisters made it out of the precinct before anyone else could stop them for further questions.

"What was that all about Darryl?" Phoebe asked.

"We couldn't answer anymore of Sheridan's questions. As much as I want to tell her about the stuff we saw and learned about, they won't believe us. Not unless the supernatural comes to them," Darryl said.

"He's right. Besides, we at least know what's been going on with this end. Now all that's left is the other end," Prue said as the group went to prepare for departure.

Hyperion Hotel

Los Angeles

Kate opened the doors of the hotel, letting the group into the building. Everyone marveled at the interior of the grand hotel. Their musings were cut short as they took note of a shorter, brunette woman wearing glasses and another woman with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Um, hello. Can we help you?" the blonde asked as things had been quiet for the last few weeks since the departure of their boss.

"Er...forgive us for the intrusion. My name is Rupert Giles. And this is Sam Zabuto and Diana Dormer," Giles introduced.

"And I'm detective Kate Lockley. I'd like to see your boss. A Mr. Trevor Belmont?" Kate requested. She caught the quick side-long glance that the two women passed to each other.

"He's actually not here at the moment. He's been away for a few weeks," the blonde answered.

"Do he say when he'll be back?" Zabuto asked.

"No sir. He just told us he had an emergency and for us to do our best," the brunette said.

"In the meantime, you're free to stay here for as long as you need to. My name is Christina Clarke. But everyone calls me Tina," the blonde, now known as Tina, said.

"And I'm Winifred Burkle. Everyone calls me Fred," the brunette replied. Before anyone could say anything else, a remote control hovered in the air before floating off towards the stairs behind the visitors. Everyone looked to see a redheaded young woman coming down the stairs. The young woman clicked a button and the television at the receptionist's desk came to life, landing on a enws channel. A white, brunette woman wearing a red business suit looked to the camera.

"And in other news, police at the capitol still have no other news as to who exactly was responsible for the break-in at the Smithsonian Museum three weeks ago. The only clue that authorities can go on was that the thief had long white hair. The baffling thing was that the only thing stolen from the museum was the Hope Diamond," the anchor woman said. Tina muted the television as she gave the redheaded girl a slight glare. The telekinetic woman looked on embarrassed as she took note of the visitors.

"Hi. I'm Bethany Chaulk," The redheaded psychic greeted.

"Hello there," Diana said to the girl.

"I know I came into the tail-end of the conversation, but how come you need to see Trevor?" Bethany asked.

"Well, he had been told by Detective Lockley that Los Angeles was flooded with odd crimes until a friend of ours passed through. It seems that some time afterward, someone had come to town and cleaned up the city from it's demon activity. Detective Lockley believes it to be your boss, whom we suspect is Gabriel Belmont's son, Trevor, now known as Alucard," Diana explained.

"Well, like we said, he's not here. In fact, we don't know where he could've gone," Fred said.

Kollur Mine

India

Alucard exited the mine with a bag full of jewels. He took the Hope Diamond out of his pocket as he examined and felt the awesome power that the jewel absorbed flow into him. He still wondered why his father had requested that he steal the diamond as well as seek the other jewels. Despite being a vampire, it still took time to mine the exact jewels that he mentioned. He looked up as he felt his father's presence, followed by him teleporting in front of him.

"So you have found them at least. Good. I wish I could say this would be the last time I ask for our assistance," Gabriel admitted reluctantly.

"What have you seen Father?" Trevor asked. He had been well aware of his father's visions after the patriarch explained how he had seen himself kill Claudia.

"The fate of this world has changed so much. We're going to be in for many fights. But the ones who need saving are the ones who will die. We changed this world's supposed destiny so that it wouldn't suffer any longer. Perhaps when it's over, Fate won't have so much influence on this world," Gabriel responded. Trevor nodded and handed the bag over to his father before departing in his mist form. Gabriel departed soon after in his smoke form.

At a distance from the mines, Gadreel watched on as she had hoped to discover the plans of the two vampires. Sariel and Kushiel had become suspicious ever since the noticed the change in the Harris boy. However, they were too consumed with keeping tabs on those they sought to control to really pay much attention. With Gadreel scouting them, she was able to throw off suspicions of the Scoobies, which he grown substantially since the Angelus crisis. The angel realized that sooner or later, she would reveal herself so that the group will know in the change of plans that their future enemies are no doubt making. She hoped her sister would hurry back to this dimension so that they would be reunited and help change the world, truly for the better.

"Hurry Ariel. Time is running out."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's note: Hello to my readers. I hope I haven't gone over anyone's heads with the way this story is going. For anyone who might feel this way, I'll explain. The origin dimension is the timeline of the television show's canon right up to about two day's before they battled the First Evil's army of turok-han vampires. I have a theory as to why that first turok-han vampire was so strong, in that if anyone noticed, when Buffy staked it, the stake had black liquid when the vampire pulled it out, the same way Caleb bled black blood when Buffy cut him with the Scythe. The first Turok-Han they encountered was empowered by the First, or else Buffy would've clearly killed it when she staked it. Of course, there's a tv trope that also explains this but I still go with my theory because it makes sense. As for the Hope Diamond in the origin dimension that affects Xander and Gabriel, well I'll let the story explain itself.

Hyperion Hotel

Los Angeles, California

Home Dimension

Alucard reformed at the doors of his base of operation as the sun had risen over the horizon of the city. Despite being a different breed of vampire than the demonic counterparts, he was thankful that like his father, he was able to walk in the sunlight, and that his soul was still intact. That thought in itself was still a bit disturbing to him. But he still continued in making sure the world would be safe. As he opened the doors to the hotel, he noticed three visitors sitting in the lobby; the two males wearing glasses and one being Japanese, and the female looking slightly younger than the males, with her hair tied in a ponytail, as well as the blonde female officer. He looked to his team with a curious expression as the three watchers had been caught off guard by his appearance. Tina was the first to speak up.

"Hey boss. Welcome back. These three came here wanting to see you," the former waitress explained.

"I see. I take it these are three watchers that reside in Sunnydale?" Alucard asked. He had heard of the large group's decision form his father while they were at the mines.

"Er, yes. I'm-" Giles was cut off.

"Rupert Giles, watcher of Buffy Summers. Sam Zabuto, watcher of Kendra Young. And Diana Dormer, watcher of Faith Lehane, who is also the girlfriend of one Alexander Harris. And whom might you be miss?" Alucard said as he regarded Kate.

"Detective Lockley. I was wondering if you could tell me if you were involved in a number of incidents. You match the description from some of the victims," Kate responded.

"As a matter of fact I am. This city has been overrun with half-breed demons who have run amok. And it hasn't been any easier with Wolfram & Hart making matters worse in their dealings with the half-breeds," Alucard replied truthfully.

"What does the law firm have to do with this?" Kate asked. Alucard looked to the girls on his staff, who only returned sympathetic expressions at the detective, who was ignorant of what had gone on in the city.

"I'll tell you. But you won't like the answer," Alucard said as he sat down on the circular couch in the lobby.

"I'm sure the three watchers have told you the story of the Old Ones. I called the demons infesting this city half-breeds because they are not pure demons. The half-breefs have human DNA inside them. For the demonic vampires, they are simply evil spirits bound to the corpses they inhabit. As for my father and myself, we simply drank a powerful vampire's blood; for my father, while he was still alive, and myself having been turned while on the verge of death, which explains my...unique appearance. At any rate, the pure demons are simply fallen angels. They were driven into different dimensions, with some remaining in this world posing no threat, by means of different humans who fought against them. But a group of Heaven's angels, known as the Powers that Be, made plans to ensure what they've told others to be a balance, but are really seeking to retain their power over those they choose to fight for them. They worked with what you call Fate to ensure that everyone follows a path, which they influenced. However, due to some interference from Sachiel and Ariel, the destinies of everyone that Powers are watching have been altered," Alucard explained. Kate took everything in. She had always heard about the craziness in the city of angels, but no one understood why. Or maybe no one bothered to explain.

"But what does Wolfram & Hart have to do with any of this?" Kate asked.

"That law firm is actually more of front for three pure demons who have conquered other dimensions linked to this one. What we know as hell dimensions inhabited by the half-breeds are more like smaller pocket dimensions. A true hell dimension is home to all of the pure demons, big small, monstrous, and in some cases, humanoid. They are the worst kind, as they are powerful angels and retain all of their power and strength even after the fall. But the Wolf, Ram, and Hart has control over some of those smaller dimensions, because they are led by a triumvirate of pure demons," Alucard explained. Kate's eyes widened as she received the news.

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?' Zabuto asked.

"There is no need. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart think they have the power by influence. But it can all be taken away. My father once faced a demon stronger than the three of them together. If he wanted, he could find and slaughter all of them as well as their minions. But it is not time for that yet. Only when those of the shadow plane make their move once Samael has backed off can you do something. I would help you, but I am needed here. But you will always find help here if you need it. Here's a card, so you know how to find us," Alucard said as he stood up, giving them a card.

"Thank you Alucard. We won't forget your aid," Diana said as she followed the others out. Alucard watched them leave as he began thinking.

"What do you think will happen now?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. But if Samael is as strong and cunning as Sachiel mentioned, we'll have a problem," Alucard responded to the Texan girl.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tina screamed as she clutched her head. She would've fallen to the floor if not for Alucard catching her as she was falling. The pain in her head finally subsided and she felt Alucard's arms hold her tight.

"What did you see?" Alucard asked.

"It was a demon. A very powerful one. It had reddish skin, red chiropteran wings, and blacks horns coming out of it's head. Oh god, it was so terrifying. It's going to attack the group in Sunnydale. And they won't know when he's coming. I couldn't even see when or where he's going to appear. Only that He's going to attack the group in Sunnydale. We have to warn them," Tina heaved out as she recovered.

"It'll be a few hours before they make it to Sunnydale. We can all them later today," Bethany suggested.

"She's right. But until then, we need to keep helping others, until we're needed," Alucard said. Almost as if on cue, the phone rang and Fred promptly answered.

Xander and Faith's Apartment

Sunnydale

Home Dimension

Faith sat with Sandy as the newcomer talked about her life. Faith would have never guessed that someone like Sandy would be as normal and good-natured as the woman that sat with her on the couch. However, what she couldn't understand was how, not to mention why, Sam remained in Sunnydale when she and her family had every reason to leave. Faith figured that her family must've been convinced to stay or something else was responsible.

"So what's up with this gang you guys have going?" Sandy asked.

"It goes back farther than when I first got here. Xander, Willow and Buffy became friends around your sophomore year after Buffy moved here with her mom. Xander was the first to find out about the slayer, and after something went down with the big bad that year, they decided to help Buffy fight against the things that go bump in the night. But then three years ago, Xander was visited by Sachiel," Faith started explaining.

"I still can't believe an angel is actually helping us," Sandy stated.

"Puts a lot into perspective. Anyway, Xander was guided to change some stuff that was supposed to happen but some of which he changed. One big thing was that he saved Kednra's life even though she clinically died, and he had to send Buffy's ex-beau to Hell when he was soulless. And then months later me and Diana, my watcher, roll into town and then we join the gang. Changed some major stuff throughout the year and then we fought the mayor. X and I took a roadtrip. On our way back, we stopped off at San Fran and met the Halliwells. They're white witches apparently destined to fight demons much worse than the ones here. We got jumped but made it out and convinced the Halliwells to move here so they'd have help. Gunn and his sister we met before San Fran. The three big guys were part of a military outfit that was studying demons, with their boss hoping to make some...cyber-demonoid? But X took care of that. There is one more guy but he had to leave town for a bit," Faith finally finished explaining. Sandy was entranced as she wanted to know more but a knock on the door broke that train of thought. Faith got up and answered. She was surprised when Gabriel made his way in. Sandy jumped to her feet and pulled out her stake as she noticed that something about him was off.

"It's okay San, he's cool. Welcome back Gabe. What brings you by here?" Faith asked the old vampire. Gabriel appeared wearing a button down red shirt and black pants and black loafers. Gabriel merely smiled as he held out a bag.

"I come bearing gifts," Gabriel said as he set the bag on the table in the living area.

"Faith, why is there a vampire here?" Sandy asked.

"I probably should've told you Angel, Spike, and Drusilla are vamps too. My bad. Anyway Gabe isn't a regular vampire. He's more like a human with vampire powers," Faith tried to explain. Sandy raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired slayer's explanation. Gabriel took an unneeded breath.

"I drank a powerful vampire's blood when I was human. I never died but I gained immortality and vampiric traits as a result. Sandy nodded at the explanation.

"So what's in the bag?" Faith asked.

"See for yourself," Gabriel smirked as he answered. Faith unwrapped the bag and watched as jewels seem to spill out. She felt something odd draw her to them. She noticed a blue gem that seemed to stand out. As she picked up the gem, she felt the same surge of power that Xander and the other Gabriel felt in the other universe. Faith collapsed on her knees as the power surged through her.

"SONOVABITCH!" Faith shouted as the power became too much.

"What's wrong with her?!" Sandy asked as she went to check on the slayer.

"She'll be fine. She's feeling the effects of the gem that the Hope diamond was cut from," Gabriel explained.

"T-the Hope Diamond?" Faith inquired. She remembered that she and Xander made it Washington, D.C. as part of their roadtrip two years ago. They saw the jewel themselves and heard that it was cursed. Faith hoped she wasn't experiencing it right now.

"Don't worry. What you're feeling is the power housed inside the gem. The gem itself can absorb contain and transfer power that is transfinite. As long as the gem is with you, you'll be able to take on anything," Gabriel explained.

"Why is this so painful?" Faith heaved out. Gabriel knelt down and took the gem out of her hand, releasing her form the pressure. She tiredly stood up and leaned on the table for balance.

"Despite your powers as a slayer, you've never come in contact with the psychic energy that shapes this world and all of creation. That much power being pushed into someone is usually a burden. Only someone who has experience and development on the use of such power, no matter what form it takes can handle it," the vampire answered.

"That's why it's not affecting you?" Faith asked, feeling her strength coming back.

"My power has been intact for almost a millennium. Perhaps if I were weakened state, the gem would be more effective. At any rate, I brought these gems over because they will be our salvation when the time comes," Gabriel explained.

"When the time comes for what?" Sandy asked. Gabriel turned to the blonde girl as he realized that she had been steeped in something that wasn't fully aware of.

"It seems we're going to be visited by someone in the future. Someone who wants to see this world burn," Gabriel said. Faith looked shock that he would give such an answer but then thought back to the history he shared with. The thought of a human taking on a higher being seemed nuts. But then she thought about the fact that they would likely face the fallen ones at some point or another. Unknown to them, except for maybe Gabriel, a camera was poised just outside of the window watching them.

Somewhere in a neighborhood in the middle of Sunnydale, three young men were watching the conversation that was taking at Faith and Xander's apartment. One was tall with a fairly large nose and spiky black hair. The second had short dark hair with a bang that almost covered his right eye. The third bore a slight resemblance to the second young man, but had spiky blonde hair. The three turned to each other as they overheard the conversation.

"So what do you think Warren? Think we could use that gem is we got our hands on it?" the second asked the leader.

"You heard the vampire Tucker. And just think; untold power that we can control! No one would stand in the way of the trio!" Warren replied to Tucker.

"Yeah. We could do anything and have everything we ever wanted," the third said as he got a lost, dreamy look in his eye that he almost involuntarily directed straight to Warren.

"Shut up Andrew," Tucker said to his brother. Andrew immediately shut his mouth as he didn't want to get on his brother's bad side.

"So now all we need to figure out is how to get it from them," Warren contemplated as he began to formulate a way to mess with the slayers.

Summers' Residence

Sunnydale

Origin Dimension

Alex sat on the couch as he waited for his other self to return from whatever it was they were doing. At the moment he was tense, partly because of the potential slayers that seemed to be everywhere in the house no matter where he turned. He thought back to the story that Buffy told him about the Shadow Men and wished they were alive so that he could kick each of their asses for doing what they did to create the first slayer. '_Who would be so callous to actually toy with someone's humanity_' Alex asked himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Willow nervously sat down next to him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked the alternate of his lifelong friend.

"I was thinking. About what we told you. Did we really mess up that badly?" Willow asked, already thinking of the answer.

"I'd say yes and no," Alex responded.

"You lost me," Willow said back.

"We've already established that the Powers in this world have had a hand in everything that's gone on, or else everything would be different like in my world. But at the same time, there's a lot everyone could have done to prevent many things. Ostracizing Jenny was wrong because she had absolutely nothing with Angel losing his soul. And Giles pushing her away was wrong because he did the same thing in regards to his identity. As far as everyone else, I'll say this: when my other self was being the voice of reason, you should've listened to him. And then trying to leave him out of the slaying was bad because that's his choice. And it's been shown that you did need him. For his part, he could've had more nerve instead of just waiting around, even without power, especially considering what he said he did the night the hellmouth opened," Alex explained.

"Oh yeah. Buffy told us about that. I still can't believe he saved all of us. And he did it without powers. Gosh, we really are arrogant jerks," Willow said, lamenting everything that happened.

"It's better to won up to your mistakes than pretend like they weren't there. I still resent myself for blackmailing Amy into doing that lovespell," Alex said. Willow shrank back a little as she recalled what her Xander said happened when things got back to normal. Her Xander had told her the story of the watcher's reaction, in a manner that had was half joking and half serious about not being worth much. However, with his reaction after the truth of the Acathla crisis came out, it was clear that he held more resentment than any of them knew about. Whether it was because of them or because he genuinely felt it was true she wasn't sure.

"It wasn't right how Giles had treated us. When I began abusing magic, Giles had some words with me, telling me that I was treating it as if I were a 'rank, arrogant, amateur'. And he was right. And when Tara died, I lost control and almost destroyed the world. But everyone still loves me. I kind of agree with Amy that I shouldn't have been forgiven so easily. But the way Giles reacted to you...When Xander told me about it, after I got past it...I've never known Giles to take that tone with anyone except for Ethan. Why did I get a pass when he almost threatened to tear you a new one?" Willow said thinking back on the events. Alex thought back to Giles reaction and felt the same way.

"It doesn't matter. Everything has been done. Just have to move past it," Alex said.

Kollur Mine

India

Gabriel and Xander stood outside of the mine as day was beginning to turn into night where they were. Gabriel had been teaching Xander how to focus the power that flowed through him. Even though it was only a few hours, the age-old vampire had noticed that the carpenter was able to use the power through sheer force of will as long as the gem had been kept on him. However, his source of power was still buried and would take more for it to be unleashed. Gabriel powered down from the lesson as he sensed Xander weakeneing.

"You've come far. But that's enough for now. It's better for another being to help you with this. It's about time we joined the others," Gabriel said as he moved and helped the young man up by the arm.

"Don't you think the others will be a bit hostile to someone like you?" Xander asked. Despite Buffy's history with vampires, he knew the rest of the group wouldn't be so quick to take in a vampire. Gabriel simply laughed and teleported them back to Sunnydale.

Summers' Residence

The sun began peeking over the horizon as Gabriel and Xander materialized in front of the house on Revello Drive. The two came to the door and opened and noticed it was slightly quiet. Gabriel heard a familiar and followed it with Xander trailing behind him. Xander looked on as he saw his younger, alternate self as well as Ariel and a lovely brunette listening to Alucard speak about his life and knowledge. Buffy was the first one to notice her friend's arrival as well as the appearance of Gabriel. The other females of the group, oddly enough including Willow and Andrew, gaped at Gabriel. The other males of the group, except Spike who was in the basement, grew uncomfortable.

"Introducing Gabriel Belmont," Xander said lamely. The females, and Andrew, snapped out of their haze as the name immediately caught on.

"As in the vampire?" Giles asked.

"As in my father," Alucard spoke up. Everyone looked between the two vampires until they realized the reseblance, despite Alucard's hair.

"My word," Giles said.

"Yes. And I have something that will help you. This bag here contains the jewels that will help whe the time is right," Gabriel explained.

"What they can do? Ariel already told us that some plan about awakening every potential slayer is a bust. What can these jewels do for us?" Buffy asked.

"The reason that plan would fail is because you run the risk of awakening slayers who would not just fight back but also forcibly take control. Just imagine what a world full of slayers who revel in their power would be like. It would be anarchic. Those who were oppressed become the oppressors. Full-scale wars would break out simply because they think that because they have true power, they can do whatever they want. And a part of that is due to the demon essence that merges with the slayer that is chosen. The demon and the magic that binds the two compel the human part to behave more like the demon by rebelling and seeking to take control," Gabriel explained. The potentials present had heard Buffy's explanation about the Shadow Men and were shocked that the power from a demon is what gave a slayer her powers. When Faith was told, she was of course upset but took it in stride.

"So what exactly do the gems you've brought do?" Giles asked.

"The gem that the Hope Diamond was cut from can give power as well as take it away. With enough power, you can change the source of a slayer's power," Gabriel explained. Everyone looked to the vampire with looks of bewilderment. However, the discussion was interrupted as Spike came into the ktichen.

"Oi. What's with all the noise arou-...oh bollocks," Spike said as he noticed Alucard and Gabriel. The two elder vampires looked to the Billy Idol look-alike as he stood in shock.

"Why is William the bloody here?" Alucard asked, feeling irritated, and wanting to rip the demonic vampire to pieces.

"Um, right. Funny story," Spike began but was cut off.

"Alexander already explained it to me William. And while I would've disposed of you had we ever met, I am inclined to leave you be as you've regained your humanity. However, I should slay the very demon that the Powers made arrangements with to grant him the power of giving back souls," Gabriel said heatedly.

"Seriously, what is it with all those demons running things they shouldn't?" Xander piped up.

"As I said, this very demon was likely one that the Powers made a deal with since they are in control at the moment. Since this is a half-breed demon who seems to be doing this, it only makes it all the more unpleasant. When the time comes, the Powers will be made to own up to their own misdeeds," Gabriel said.

"Right. So what brings you blokes here? And how come one of you was hanging with Droopy?" Spike asked.

"It's none of your business," Xander replied as he still hated Spike for what happened.

"Hey. I'm part of this group, captain bricklayer. What can you-" Spike was cut off as Xander, all of a sudden, lifted him off the floor by six inches, with his hand clenched around the blonde vampire's neck. Alex took noticed and realized how much this was like his own experience with his powers. However, he noticed something was different, as he felt a trace of something coming off of his other self. He wondered of that trace of energy came from him the first time he experienced his power.

"I'm only gonna say this once: talk down to me again, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you until you understand that I'm beneath no one, including you. You're a vampire, sure. But there are two others here that make you look like shit compared to what they could probably do. And I've seen Alucard's skills. You don't want to mess with him. And now I'm telling you the same thing about me," Xander said as he dropped Spike to the floor. Spike looked into the carpenter's eyes and saw that they were glowing blue-green. Xander moved to go out the back door, facing the others. Everyone moved aside as they saw his eyes glow as well. Faith looked back to the others and went to follow Xander out the door. Alex looked to the group as everyone else was still shocked.

"So...who's hungry?" Alex asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Faith saw Xander take a seat on one of the benches in the backyard, looking as though he was trying to calm himself down. She stopped about four yards before him as she realized the moment that made her so anxious had finally come. Everything seemed to be coming and going so fast that she had never had a chance to work out what she really want to say.

"It's okay Faith. I'm not gonna bite. That's Spike's thing anyway," Xander said as he noticed Faith. The dark-haired slayer slowly approached and took a seat next to him on the bench.

"So what's up?" Xander asked. Faith looked at her lap for a second before slowly looking up at Xander.

"I'm sorry," Faith said. Xander looked at her in confusion.

"About everything I did when I went bad. You were actually the first person to come and try to help me. But I stepped on that and took advantage of you, knowing that..." Faith trailed off as she relived the events of that night four years ago. Xander stayed silent as he had never expected anyone to apologize to him at all. If anything, he was the one who did the apologizing.

"Angel was the only one who could've helped. I was in over my head," Xander said, hoping she'd relent.

"No you weren't. You were following your heart and I took advantage of that. I scared you into thinking that I thought you were just like every other guy I've known and I used it. Fact is you weren't. I talked with Alex about your...shared history. I had no idea what your parents were really like, or how they treated you, especially your dad. I just thought like everyone else did. But you're more than that," Faith said as she took his hand in her's. Xander stiffened slightly as he hadn't known Faith to be a gentle person. But the linked hands had shown that there was a gentleness that no one had really touched.

"Thanks. You didn't have to," Xander replied.

"Yes I did. And I've wanted to. This whole thing has been one big eye-opener. And you've actually kept fairly calm, even though you're just as scared as we are. So I'm gonna do something for you," Faith said.

"What's that?" Xander asked.

"I'll show you some fighting techniques," Faith said.

"Well, Gabriel showed me some already. That's actually why we took so long getting back. He was helping use the power from the gem and teach me some moves he knows. Which isn't much when you think about his age," Xander replied. Faith chuckled at this and got into a fighting stance. Xander did the same though he felt clumsy. Faith came at him with a simple jab, which Xander blocked with his forearm. She followed with a jab from her other arm, causing Xander to block with the other arm. Faith repeated her moves, and followed with a swift roundhouse kick, which Xander ducked under and came came back with a fierce jab that stopped just short of making contact with Faith's jaw. Faith was stunned at how fast he was able to move as well as the power she could feel radiating from her former one-night stand. Faith smiled as she realized that there was much more than anyone initially thought.

"Not bad X. Some more practice and you can be a real tiger," Faith said. The two continued training as Ariel, Gabriel, and Alucard watched on in amazement. Dawn had peeked out the window to see for herself and found herself mildly jealous. She turned to head into another part of the house when she saw her path blocked by Alucard.

"You. You are what some have called the Key correct?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah. But I don't think I am anymore," Dawn said.

"The power remains but it has been quelled. With Glorificus gone, there is no reason for the power of the Key to be in use. But it is possible for it to be used in other ways," Alucard explained.

"I'm guessing these jewels will help with that?" Dawn asked. Alucard smiled softly at the young lady.

The tides of destiny began to change for everyone in this world who were affected by the manipulations of the Powers. Outside of the Summers' residence. A being cloaked in black rags with a helmet that appeared to have a glass mask hovered far in the skies for no one to see. At one time, the mask had been broken by Alucard when he was human. But now the mask had been repaired. The being looked down as it began to see that things were playing out differently than they should've. However, he knew he himself could interfere as those above him would wipe him out.

"So it has come to this. Very well then," the being said before it vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series mentioned in this story.

Author's note: For anyone who has played and beaten Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate, you should know who exactly the black-cloaked figure with the helmet with the glass face is. As I've mentioned before, this series of stories was meant to show that the way everything in the Whedonverse has gone, cannot be left up to the Powers as they are fully aware of what goes on and who does what. They can claim to be about balance but as shown in the shows and their comic continutations, their not really as great as they make themselves out to be on the show. Also, when it comes to Fate doing what he did in Mirror of Fate, it's safe to say he did more than he probably should have. For this story, with the universes of Lords of Shadow, Charmedverse, and Whedonverse, there's the idea that Fate is behind so much when working with the higher beings involved with the characters from each respective series. The first story arc of this story will be wrapping up soon enough. And for anyone who is curious what will happened to the altered canon universe in this story, well, let's just say, you'll see the future of that world soon.

Summers' Residence

Sunnydale

Home Dimension

Buffy sat at the kitchen table as she looked over an old tome that Gabriel kept in his collection. Buffy found herself surprised at the list of angels that were recorded yet were not seen for reasons she didn't give much thought to. She soon thought on what she and the group knew about the Old Ones and realized that their knowledge was practically non-existent. She wondered what Xander would think if he shared the same thoughts on the matter. The sentiment immediately made her sad as she realized that her best friend, who had been there for her throughout everything was willing to risk himself in the same manner as he usually did; leaping in, not caring whether or not he died as long as his friends lived. However, she knew he would come back but was becoming increasingly distraught as she missed his company. She was brought out of her musings as the front door opened, with Riley coming into the kitchen

"Hey Buff. You doing alright?" the military officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just doing some research of my own. I'm surprised at how much these brotherhood guys had on demons. And from what Faith said about Gabriel's story about that Forgotten One, I doubt we'd stand much of a chance," Buffy said with a grimace.

"Well, that's why we have such a strong group, right? Hell, if it wasn't for you guys, I can't imagine where me, Graham and Forrest would be. Still, meeting an angel. An honest-to-god angel that's on our side...sort of puts things in a new perspective," Riley replied to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask, how have you held up with everything? I know it can't be easy being around Angel with everything I've told you," Buffy began trailing off.

"It's kind of weird sometimes. I've patrolled with him, Spike and Drusilla. Billy Idol and Carmilla were easy enough to deal with, part of it from the arguing. But with Angel, it was..." Riley stopped to really gather his thoughts.

"Lemme guess, he got all broody on you?" Buffy jibed slightly at her ex. Riley looked up and smiled softly.

"Yeah. I guess with everything we've all learned, he's just had to deal in his own way. As much as I can't believe it, I feel bad for the guy. I mean it was one thing that his soul was crammed in the same body as a demon. But for him to suffer to begin with. That's the cruel and unusual thing for anyone to do," Riley said.

"Yeah, well I made it worse when we slept together," Buffy added on. She had told Riley about the loss of her virginity and initially, it didn't sit well with the soldier. However, he eventually moved past it was he realized that everyone was different at one point in their lives. Looking at the three, four as he counted Gabriel, vampires of the group made that point more than clear.

"That in itself wasn't really your fault to begin with. No one knew how the curse could've been broken, let alone if it could've been broken to begin with. It sounds like the people who performed it were to focused on revenge instead of just ending him, or at least imprisoning him," Riley said further. Buffy thought about Riley's point and thought back to what Sachiel told everyone. It seemed that the Powers were more focused on consolidating their plans and power over those chosen. However, now she that she felt the burden being shared by the entire group, she knew that everything could turn out for the better. The house's doorbell ringing signaled to the couple that someone was at the door. Buffy went to open it and noticed that Sandy was outside, looking rather distant.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Riley asked the younger woman as they both allowed her inside.

"I'm fine. I've just had a hard time coping with everything that's gone on and what I seemed to do. I've tried practicing at home with my powers. It's not easy. I've broken too much stuff in my apartment. And I need some more help," Sandy said.

"Help with what? Did something attack you?" Buffy asked as she began to grow worried about her new friend.

"No. I need training in how to fight. All those vampires I came up against before I ran into that new one seemed to be pure luck, and maybe a little divine intervention. But I might not always be able to rely on that or my powers. I need you guys to train me," Sandy said. Buffy and Riley looked to each other and nodded. They took Sandy to the backyard of the home where the slayers of the group trained, to help her prepare.

Summers' Residence

Origin Dimension

Alucard, Ariel and Alex sat along with Rona, Molly, Amanda, and a number of the potential slayers as Dawn explained everything she knew about her origins of being the key. The potentials present could only feel sympathy for the girl as they never truly understood the scope of how far outclassed the girl felt. They all had the hope of being the next slayer within them but Dawn was still a normal girl, for the most part. They thought back to the other normal human; rather not as normal after the display he made with Spike. Dawn explained how she was a mystical ball of energy turned human with the power still inside of her. The power was bound to her blood as a human and was no longer active as a result of the barriers closing. Ariel listened as she used her power to reach out and scan Dawn's person. Alucard didn't know what to make of this development as he had never known any power capable of doing such a thing. He felt that there was something else at work but was missing a certain element. Ariel snapped him out of his train of thought.

"So this order of Dagon was responsible for turning the energy of the key into human form, which as a result gives you an honest-to-goodness human soul, but they also altered reality as a result?" Ariel asked the group disbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah. I don't understand the issue?" Dawn asked just as confused as the rest. Ariel could only shake her head in annoyance as no one seemed to understand the importance of her asking the question.

"No human no matter how powerful in magic is capable of altering reality let alone creating a soul. The only one who can is the Almighty himself," Alucard explained. Willow entered into the room as she heard the conversation from the kitchen and it made her think about her own experiences with magic, particularly when she re-ensouled Angel.

"So then what did cause all of this?" Rona asked. As new as she was to these experiences, she could tell when something about a situation seemed fishy.

"If I had to guess, Sariel and Kushiel. The Powers were charged with handling events that took place over this hellmouth. But it seems that rather than actually do anything to remedy the situation, they only exacerbate everything. On my world, the Key wasn't given human shape. Instead, Father had my brother Sachiel instill it within a human sometime after the flood. When Faith's half-sister Luna Lehane was born, the power remained dormant until she was pushed and her energy-wielding abilities came about as a result. The Key functioned in her the same way, but the way it came into the physical world was different. For you, Dawn, I suspect Sariel and Kushiel had altered this timeline. The shape of reality is never as straight-forward as many of you would believe. The monks of Dagon believed that they altered reality on their own and that Dawn existed for only a few years. But to alter reality this heavily, to create a new soul takes more than the power any human would possess. Reality can be altered enough to change certain events. Dawn is as real as everyone in this room as are the memories reformed in your minds. All thanks to my brothers. If I ever see them again, I'll tear them a cosmos of new ones," Ariel seethed, causing the house to reverberate as her anger seeped out through the building. Dawn and the rest of the humans in the house backed away from the archangel.

"Okay. So what about the power of the key?" Dawn asked, hesitantly.

"Well, I've theorized that the power inside you is only dormant. It is possible that with the upcoming battle, we may be able to rid you of the power, should any other entity attempt to use you blood at any other given time. It would also help to seal the portal beneath this town for good," Alucard answered to the younger girl.

"But how would you do that? We always knew the hellmouth to be a mystical convergence of energy. Doesn't that kind of thing just happen?" Willow asked.

"It is true that the energies that make up the hellmouth draw all manner of evil supernatural creatures to them. However, forming an actual portal, especially one as unstable as the hellmouth would suggest that there is more behind it's creation than anyone really understands. My father had gone through a natural portal to one of the darkest hell dimensions. The portal itself was sealed off by the found members of the brotherhood. But with the seal being broken, other demons would likely find their way into this world. However, they've only roamed the area in which the portal to the Shadow Plane was located. For many of the half-breeds, the hellmouth's energies have the same effect on their demonic heritage," Alucard explained further.

"But if that's true, then why aren't you and Gabriel affect as well?" Molly asked.

"Despite our vampiric natures, we weren't possessed by demons. My father and I have retained our souls and humanity," the vampire added on.

"So what about this method of removing my power?" Dawn asked. She had already experienced what Glory put her through once. She would hope not to have to go through it again.

"There is an item that is capable of helping seal the hellmouth. However, the power of the amulet alone would only seal it off. The source of hellmouth's power would like be something akin to the power of the Key," Alucard said. Dawn noticed Ariel's impassive expression flinch for about a split-second.

"Ariel, what do you know?" Dawn asked the archangel. Ariel looked to the group as the living room started filling with more people. Anya, Xander, Faith, Spike, Buffy, and Giles, along with the potentials there, had been drawn by the conversation as it progressed. Ariel looked to them all and realized that she could only tell them the truth so that they understood the gravity of the situation.

"When the rebellion took place, My big brother and the third of the angels who sided with him fell to earth. During the time after Adam and Eve's expulsion from Eden, the Grigori who came to earth mated with human women and created the nephilim, just as the Old Ones did. However, during that time, an item was created by my fallen brothers of the Grigori. It's known as the Seed of Wonder," Ariel began explaining.

"Oh lord," Spike said, surprising everyone, including Giles. Ariel looked at the demonic vampire wondering what was on his mind.

"That seed has been around since before the First Evil. It's the reason why Twilight is an inevitability. The world itself came from the Seed. It was demons and horrors then. Probably spillover from some less than pleasant dimension. What?" Spike said as he noticed the archangel eying him angrily.

"You're going to sit here, and tell me that the Seed created the world? Even when I'm sitting here, as proof of how much mankind has been lied to?!" Ariel yelled throughout the house. Spike shrank back as he realized he had said the wrong thing, which didn't him when he was soulless.

"This whole world has been steeped in lies so long, it's no wonder, this planet has been going to hell in a hand basket. The Seed itself is a magical item. And in case I haven't made this clear, Magic itself, at least dark magics were introduced by demons as well as the pagans that have been inhabiting this world. Why do you think those magics you used in their names always came with a price? They think themselves to be greater than Father. I wouldn't be surprised that Sariel and Kushiel used their services for more than one of their plans," Ariel said. Suddenly a thought occurred to her as to the 'fate' of this world and why it would've gone the way it has.

"At any rate, the Fallen made the seed in an attempt to imitate the Tree of Life. A number of the Old Ones in Hell sought a way to come back into this world when they create the Seed. However, the Seed itself did not have the power to create doorways, only open them. There are natural portals to Earth that come from Heaven and Hell, as well as Purgatory. But they are few and far between compared to the portals that lead to those pocket dimensions that the half-breeds inhabit. The cinvergence of energy in this town did form a natural portal. However, the Seed kept it open until the seal was placed to keep the Old Ones locked there. If you want to get rid of the hellmouth for good, the Seed has to be destroyed," Ariel finished.

"But then what happens to us? If the seed is responsible for magic, wouldn't me and other witches be powerless? And what about the slayer line?" Willow asked. Alex filled her in and what he was told as far as the fated battle against the First.

"As I've said, you've relied on the power of supernatural entities, calling themselves higher beings. The Seed provides a link to them but it is not the heart of this world. If the world itself has been going to hell, it's only because of the way that humans have ruined it. The demons and so-called higher beings were just an add-on to everything else. So now it all comes down to a few choices. The first is how you intend to fight the army of turok-hans beneath the seal. The second is who will you send to take care of the Seed. That will the most difficult task. The Seed is sentient and will protect itself. So you must choose wisely. And finally, what will you do when this is all said and done," Ariel said to everyone present.

"While you all mull that over, Alex and I need to handle a few things before I leave this world for good," Ariel said.

"You're leaving?" Buffy suddenly.

"Yes. This final battle you all will have to handle without us. We still have battles on our world that we must get back to. But there are some...friends we must see to. Alex, are you ready?" Ariel asked her charge.

"Yeah. Let's go. Oh. Whatever happens guys, don't lose yourselves. Never forget why you fight. So long," Alex said as he and Ariel exited the house. Buffy watched the younger double of her male friend leave with a look on longing on her face. She looked back to her Xander, who had a stoic expression on his face. They went back to business to discuss what could happen with Gabriel and Alucard.

"So what happens now?" Alex asked.

"We see about the Halliwells," Ariel said. She grabbed Alex's should and they disappeared in a flash of light, like a shooting star.

San Francisco, California

Halliwell Residence

Origin Dimension

Alex and Ariel appeared outside of the mansion, with Xander anticipating the same reception as back in Sunnydale. Xander went up the stone steps to the door and prepared to knock. He was caught off guard as Phoebe immediately opened the door. Xander was shocked at her appearance as she seemed to have mature into a more beautiful woman than the Phoebe he already knew.

"Alexander Harris, right?" Phoebe asked the newcomers.

"Yeah. You shouldn't know me. How do you know about me?" Alex asked as he looked at the youngest sister.

"I saw you and Ariel in a vision. Leo told us that the Elders saw your arrival. Which honestly, couldn't have come at a worse time. Come in and we'll explain," Phoebe said as she stepped aside to allow the visitors inside. Alex stopped and saw Piper and Paige, who had grown more beautiful as well. However, he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Prue?" Alex asked as he thought about the eldest sister. The three sisters all looked shocked at his possible knowledge about their sister.

"She's not with us. She's...she's been dead. For two years now," Piper answered. Alex put his head down as he thought on the words.

"Was it Shax?" Alex asked. The sisters looked up and the looks on their faces gave him his answer.

"Alexander, how do you know that?" Paige asked.

"Please. Just Xander or Alex. And as for how I know. It's quite a story. One I've told at least twice now. So you all may want to sit down," Alex said as the sisters complied. The empowered young man told them his story about how he was approached by a mysterious, supernatural entity, posing as a demon. The demon had awakened a power within him. The power helped him save a number of his friends and even kept his girlfriend from going down a dark path. Then came the point where he and Faith had met up with the Charmed Ones while on their roadtrip, and how they recruited the sisters and found Paige, with everyone now in Sunnydale. The sisters were marveled at the fact that one person made choices that could've led to them living somewhat peacefully, even if they were constantly fighting the darkness. However, they figured that the Elders kept them away from the others who could've been allies for some reason. That thought led them to the way Gideon seemed to behave whenever it came to them.

"So then all those stories we heard about demons, angels and all the like are true. Which only makes it weirder about what we're going to face," Piper said.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"My future son showed up and explained some of our future. On top of that, we've got the Titans to deal with," Phoebe said.

"Titans? As in Greek Titans? How does that work?" Alex asked.

"The Titans were entities said to be like deities. The Elders sealed them away. Whoever released them have no idea what they were doing. I wouldn't be surprised if one of my lower ranking brothers was stupid enough to do so. The Titans could be taken down by one such as myself. A lower ranking angel would have a difficult time but it wouldn't be impossible for one of my brother's, say Castiel, to take them out. Besides, they themselves are not omniscient, nor omnipotent. A friend of our's that is with our alternate selves could likely kill them provided he had the correct weapon," Ariel explained.

"So what will it take to get him here?" Phoebe asked.

"If I know those guys, first they'll go to Los Angeles. And then you can contact them at Angel Investigations. They have a friend named Gabriel Belmont. He'll be able to help you," Ariel said to the sisters.

"Wait, do you guys have any idea about what we can do if Gabriel will help us?" Piper asked.

"What I can offer you are words of wisdom. Be careful of the powers you use. Many of the powers offered, like the Hollow, come with a price," Ariel said. Alex arched an eyebrow as he wondered what exactly the archangel was talking about.

"What's the Hollow?" Phoebe asked Alex's question.

"Where there is creation, there is also oblivion. The Hollow is a magical vapor. It is capable of gving power to witches, demons, whitelighters, blacklighters, any supernatural creature that uses magic," Ariel began explaining.

"What about angels? Wouldn't you guys be able to use it's power?" Paige asked.

"No. Our powers and abilities do not rely on the use of magic, contrary to what popular culture tells you. Not even the strongest of my fallen brothers and sisters use magic. Only those of the lower ranks became what Alex and his friends in Sunnydale know as the Old Ones. At any rate, the Hollow gives them power but it causes the user to develop an insatiable appetite for power. Eventually it consumes them unless you're eternal like me. But the Hollow has...problem," Ariel said.

"For those of us mere mortals, who have a sense of foreboding, what exactly is this problem?" Alex asked his guardian.

"When I said there was creation and oblivion, I meant that the Hollow is practically oblivion. It's why anyone who merges with it becomes hungry for power. The Hollow will only last for minutes inside it's vessel until whoever is using it becomes used themselves. Someone like myself could likely withstand it a bit longer. But I don't know anything else that could possibly control it fully," Ariel said.

"Who in the world would've created something like that? Is anyone even guarding this thing?" Piper shouted in outrage.

"The Hollow is secure for now. One of my sisters and one of my fallen brothers guards it," Ariel answered.

"An angel and a devil working together? Sounds like the start to a bad joke," Alex said.

"The Hollow is capable is eating away at all of reality, returning the universe to the empty void it once was. That is not what Father had in mind unless he says so. So for someone to have created this must have designed it as a failsafe," Ariel explained.

"So why haven't you guys done anything to get rid of it? I mean this thing sounds like a supernatural nuke," Alex said as he thought over her words.

"Despite being an archangel, even I'm not omniscient, and neither are my brothers. Father would know but He likely wouldn't say," Ariel said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Alex said.

"Maybe because he believes that we can stop this. Some forces do what they can to gain control over everything never truly knowing what they unleash on the world. Their arrogance will cause them to show themselves sooner or later. But for now, we can only let things play out. You and I have other things to worry about. Like getting home. But there is somewhere I need to go first. You must stay here with the sisters," Ariel said before vanishing.

Salem, Massachusetts

Ariel appeared outside of what was a large house, about the size of the Halliwell mansion, built from wood. The archangel took one look at the house and suddenly vanished inside of the home and appeared inside from what looked to be the attic. She looked around and found nothing of particular interest. Her musings were interrupted as she heard footsteps getting louder, signaling someone's approach. A beautiful woman with short blonde hair stepped and took notice of Ariel.

"I heard you were coming. I have to say, an angel from another universe sounds like something straight from a comic book," the woman said.

"When you've been around for as long as I have, you find that not much surprises you, Prue," Ariel responded. The woman, now identified as the eldest Halliwell smiled softly.

"It's been a while since I used my old name. I actually go by Patience now. Not much difference in meaning, especially with my temper. Still I learned a lot. Like the fact that Paige was never destined to take my place. For so long, we thought the Elders were content in sitting back, trying to manipulate us. Hell, one of the Angels of Destiny filled me in after Shax killed me," Patience said.

"Just what did he say?" Ariel asked. She had wondered about how her brother might have been taking the changes done to fate of those that she, Sachiel, and Alex had been responsible for but heard nothing. But on this world, she felt perhaps it would be a bit different.

"Perhaps you could ask me yourself," came a deep, cultured male voice. What followed was the appearance of a man in silver robes with short sleeves and short white hair appeared.

"Remiel? You're the one who guided Prue?" Ariel asked.

"Yes I was. When Prue's soul had departed the living world, I was tasked with accompanying her. However, it seemed that her role in the war against evil was interrupted. After some consultation, Father asked that I look after her once she was brought back," Remiel answered.

"Then I was right that Prue wasn't finished with her fight. But what about Paige?" Ariel asked her brother.

"Paige is of the Warren line. However, she was originally meant for something else. It is possible that they were responsible for the interruptions in the lines of destiny tied to Prue and Paige," Remiel answered.

"And they would be?" Ariel asked.

"Forces. They are personifications that exist and act to bring about Utopia. They are called the Avatars. It seems they have been working with someone within the Heavens to orchestrate events. The Elders themselves rank the lowest among all in the Heavens. But even they are being manipulated," Remiel began explaining.

"What is it that they want?" Ariel inquired of her brother.

"As I said, they want Utopia. But a great price comes with this. Freedom," Remiel answered darkly.

"So what will you do?" Ariel asked as she could foresee the consequences.

"Let me and your other self worry about them. You must return to your world and prepare for what may come now that the fate of your universe has changed. If you're to stand any chance against them, you must unite your friends and gather them for the coming storm. I shall help you open the way. But we will need one other," Remiel said. He and Ariel vanished before Prue who only look astonished at the onslaught of information she had taken in.

"I wonder how Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are doing?"

Tree of Life

Ariel, Alex, and Remiel stood in front of the tree as they were finally ready to see this journey to it's end. They were soon joined later by Gadreel who looked determined about something.

"Glad to see you here," Ariel said to her sister.

"Anything for my favorite sister. Let's begin," Gadreel responded. The three archangels stood in a circle and chanted before they were suddenly enveloped in a golden glow. In only a few seconds, the portal that Alex and Ariel had gone through appeared. Ariel and Alex looked to each other and grabbed hands. The empowered young man took one last look at Remiel and Gadreel before he turned back and he and his guardian jumped through and the portal closed behind them.

"Think they can do it?" Gadreel asked.

"Knowing Ariel and Sachiel, they'll be able to help turn things around. And from the look of the Harris boy, he has grown to be a fine warrior. What matters is whether or not he can push himself to where he needs to be," Remiel replied. Gadreel nodded and the two archangels vanished elsewhere within their world.

Tree of Life

Home Dimension

Late June, 2001

Ariel and Alex emerged from the portal with it closing behind them. Xander took a look around as he wasn't sure what to think. The first thought on his mind were of his girlfriend and of the friends and family he left behind when this started.

"Is this it? We're really back?" Xander asked with anticipation.

"Let's find out," Ariel said as she grabbed his shoulder and teleported them away.

Magic Box

Faith, Sandy and the others were all in the shop as another day was passing for the group. Any of the usual slaying activity had slown down considerably, or rather had become rather redundant. The usual half-breeds, including vampires had become easy to deal with. However, for some of the gang, the paranoia of what could come next had begun to steadily set in. Before anything else happened, a flash of light by the front door of the shop caught their attention. Everyone turned and was shocked to see Ariel standing next to Xander who took in their appearances. His eyes immediately locked onto Faith. The dark-haired slayer swiftly made her way over to her boyfriend. Xander stepped forward for a warm embrace.

"Faith, I-" Xander was cut off, as Faith slapped him on the side of his head, which caused a rather loud smack to resound in the shop. Everyone looked at Faith in disbelief or shock at what she had done.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE WENT THROUGH AFTER YOU LEFT?! HAVE YOU ALWAYS BEEN THIS QUICK TO JUST JUMP IN HEAD-FIRST, QUESTIONS LATER?! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS THAT STUNT YOU PULLED!" Faith shouted at her boyfriend. Xander, for his part, could only open and close his mouth as he tried to form words but nothing came out. Faith looked hard at him, only for her look to turn into a sympathetic smirk before Faith grabbed Xander by his cheeks and smashed their lips together. Xander returned the affection as he kissed his girlfriend back. Everyone else in the shop could only smile at the reunion, which they unfortunately had to break up as the kiss was turning int a full blown makeout session. Giles cleared his throat to gain their attention, which caused the two lovers to part.

"Sorry. So what's been up? How long have we been gone? Who's the new girl?" Xander asked as he spotted Sandy standing next to Tara. The dirty blonde stepped forward to give Xander a better look at her.

"I'm Sandy Weissman. I graduated with you guys and helped fight the mayor," Sandy replied.

"So what brought you here?" Xander asked his former classmate. Sandy looked to the others who smiled their support.

"It started with these visions."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue.

Author's note: Alright. So the first arc of this story is over. I hope everyone understands why I've done what I've done. Also, once again, to my guest who pointed out why I killed Angelus in Lords of Shadow: Sunnydale, as well as anyone else whose curious, I'll explain. The Xander from the Hand of Fate universe had already lived through the Angelus nightmare on his world. And he didn't want the gang to have to go through it, especially Buffy, given how frightened they all were in the canon universe. That Xander made a hard decision knowing it would affect Buffy but it had to be done. As for Buffy killing Angelus, the guest mentioned Buffy would have to be jaded for Buffy to kill Angelus outright, which would be true if it was Angel that went evil. However, given that he ahd lost his soul, and the canon universe showed that Angel and Angelus are separate entities, then Buffy killing Angelus wouldn't be like that. Also, Xander has been one to mention how dangerous it was having a vampire in the group as he felt it was always possible Angel could turn on them and he was right, but thanks to Whedon's crappy writing, instead of dealing with it, he prolonged it and it just showed what Buffy would possibly choose if she wasn't forced into action. Anyway, back to this story, I'm about to do something that some people have probably seen in a certain comic book universe. So sit back and relax while I try to make a decent story here.

Mid-July, 2001

Unknown Suburban neighborhood

A short man with a scraggly beard, and short spiky hair sat on his couch watching television with his feet propped up on a coffee table in front of said appliance. To his right was a desk that had copies of paper piled neatly into multiple stacks. On the table were bottles of beer and pain medication. At the moment, the man was enjoying time to himself when four lights flashed into the room. The man looked up and smiled in regards to his visitors.

"Hey there guys. Sit anywhere. Want something to eat?" the man smiled at his visitors.

"Uh, thanks but we're fine. Although I will say it is true what the humans say: you do have a sense of humor, 'Chuck'," Raziel threw back in good humor.

"Well, it's not like I don't understand these things. I just prefer they be done in good taste," Chuck responded.

"So why have you called us here? You haven't called us together like this since you revealed to us your grand plan," Sachiel said.

"A father can spend time with his children?" Chuck replied, rather coyly. The four archangels looked at him rather oddly.

"We all have tasks to do. Besides, we still have to look after the humans as best we can," Ariel threw back. Chuck merely shrugged, and motioned for his visitors to sit down. The archangels sat in different places surrounding the television, though the felt rather odd trying to be comfortable.

"What are you watching?" Gadreel asked with interest.

"Just watch. I think you'll find this astonishing," Chuck replied. On the television screen, various dark images flashed across the screen before the title card appeared with 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' in front of a full moon.

"You're kidding?!" Sachiel yelled out.

"Nope," Chuck said shaking his head. The four archangels watched on in disbelief as the opening credits continued to roll, each showing their allies and charges on the screen. Finally, the camera panned in on Buffy's face before fading into black. The next scene showed Giles explaining the origins of the Old Ones to the 'then' teenagers.

"Ugh. I have to listen to this again?!" Ariel complained.

"As if the first time wasn't enough," Sachiel followed.

"I have to admit, it was a rather creative retelling of how things started. Of course as time went along for this particular story, he just started running away with what was planted in his head,'' Chuck replied.

"Yeah, well I...wait, what do you mean planted?" Raziel asked as he thought about Chuck's words.

"What your seeing here is a fictionalized account of what would've happened to those you're protecting. In this world, we all exist. However, neither the light nor the darkness interferes directly. And the humans make their choices of their own volition. Now, let me show you something else," Chuck said before waving his hand and the screen changed to the Halliwell sisters, minus Paige. The scene depicted Shax showing up and attacking the sisters, killing Prue with a blast of energy.

"Wait! That happened two years earlier in this world. But in the second world Alexander and I visited, it happened just as it did on this show. Why are you showing us this?" Ariel asked.

"Because all of you need to understand the scope of things as far as creation itself goes. Now, if you think that's odd, take a look at this," Chuck said before making another waving motion, this time showing Gabriel Belmont, years after his transformation, fighting an army of knights. What was odd was that there were what appeared to be three bars; one on the top left colored red showing his health, one on the bottom left colored blue for his void sword, and finally the last on the bottom right colored oranges for his chaos gauntlets. The archangels watched as Gabriel switched between his weapons and waded through the army, before taking down the gigantic mechanism assaulting his castle.

"I'm assuming your minds are blown by this point?" Chuck asked, once again rather coyly. The archangels only nodded.

"How is it that all of our charges have been fictionalized in that world?" Gadreel asked.

"I said before that what I've shown you are fictionalized accounts of what's happened and what could happened had I not tasked you four with keeping watch over this collective group. Essentially, in this universe that we're viewing, everyone exists in one form or another; what you may call dimensional analogues. Where Xander exists here as a living person, in the fictionalized account, he and his friends are portrayed by actors, yet still living people who have their likeness. In that world, the stories you've seen so far are all separated within their own fictional worlds. The writers of these various stories would not have been able to tell these stories unless they had seen them one way or another," Chuck explained.

"But they wouldn't be able to see these events unless they had some sort of subconscious, psychic link to these worlds, allowing them to see those memories," Ariel suggested.

"That's exactly how they've been able to see those memories. However, I'm afraid what those writers have done with their versions of accounts is how 'he' determines what their fates become," Chuck added on.

"When you say he?" Raziel asked. The television screen shifted again showing the castle which Gabriel lived. The scene first showed a muscled, redheaded man in battle armor speaking to a being with no arms or feet, yet wore a tattered black cloak and a helmet with a glass face. The scene then shifted to Alucard being confronted by the being after he had awakened from his slumber. Raziel's eyes widened as he recognized the being.

"Are you saying he's the reason Gabriel and his son became what they are now?!" Raziel stood up in frustration at the realization. Chuck looked at him sternly before the angel calmed himself and sat back down.

"I'm afraid so. He thinks himself as a force that knows and sees all. But even he falls short as his power relies on the beliefs of those acknowledge him. He's also the same one who has conspired with those three sisters that Michael and Raphael have hired to to write the destinies of some humans," Chuck said as he changed the scenery to show a young man with hair reaching just past his ears and then somewhat curving outward.

"Samuel? The younger brother? I know what you told us in regards to Michael's plans but why would Atropos be involved as far as he goes?" Gadreel asked.

"Michael has used Fate to order the sisters to write a prophecy that he wants to come true when Armageddon should happen. However, I'm afraid that what both he and Lucifer want to pass is worse than the corruption that has already spread throughout creation," Chuck said.

"Corruption?" Raziel asked.

"As Sachiel had foretold your charges, the Four Horsemen were meant to ride across the land to separate the righteous from the wicked. However, their purposes have been corrupted so that Lucifer commands them, and all humans suffer. Even Death has been forced into his labor. This is where you all come in. Lucifer will eventually rise not too far in the future, but you all can help your charges become empowered so that they stand a chance of fighting back," Chuck explained.

"That's why you asked us to become close to the group. We will help them deal with the threats that come their way to make them stronger and prepared for the fight ahead. You're having us take a groups of humans with some of the greatest potential in the world and bring them together," Sachiel said in realization.

"Yes. Their paths will cross with Samuel and his brother down the line. Which is why I ask that none of you interfere. I will entrust another with that task. Although, she won't believe it when I call to her," Chuck said, with a grin threatening to grace his face.

"Who were you thinking of?" Gadreel asked in anticipation.

"Anna," Chuck replied.

"ANNA?!" the four archangels yelled, shaking the house a bit.

"Yes. I saw what happened when she fell as well as the reasons why. And personally, she has my empathy. My oldest sons never did learn what it meant to show what I had given mankind. But you have. And that's why I have given you four this task. Now then, I think it's time you all went back to your charges," Chuck said. The four archangels moved to stand, before Sachiel turned back to Chuck.

"If Michael and Lucifer succeeded in their plans, what exactly would happen?" the angel asked, while the others looked to the so-called 'man'.

"They would devastate the entire planet, taking thousands upon thousands with them. And when those souls go where they go, they would gain power beyond anything any of you have seen," Chuck replied.

"They are both the second most powerful beings in all of creation. Where would they possibly get more power from?" Raziel asked.

"From the souls. Now hurry and go," Chuck said with an intense look in his eyes that frightened the archangels before they each vanished. Chuck looked back the television screen and continued to slip through various screens showing the different paths that each person walked within their own respective stories. However, there was still one thing he felt needed to be taken care of.

"Naomi," Chuck called out. In an instant, a lovely brunette woman in a dark blue woman's business suit. She studied the future writer as she felt something was different compared tot he humans she had observed.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the angel asked.

"I understand that you're in charge of what would be considered the Secret Service of Heaven, correct?" Chuck asked.

"Er, how do you know that?" Naomi replied. Chuck looked the female angel in her eyes and Naomi immediately understood who and what he was.

"Understand that I'm going to ask you to undertake a very important task. I had some instructions written down by one of my sons. But it seems he's taken other measures to ensure that everyone in the end loses. I need you to find three particular objects and safeguard them unless I tell you otherwise," Chuck explained.

"Why ask me for this? Surely there must be someone else more worthy?" Naomi asked. Chuck wanted to tell the angel her fate. However, he realized that there was no point as things had already changed.

"Because, no matter how much any of my oldest sons know, they still lack so much knowledge. For instance, if they wanted to, they would've gotten rid of you a long time ago, if they knew. I'm also asking you to get creative with how you guard these particular items. Do we have an understanding?" Chuck asked. Naomi bowed in response.

"Thank you Naomi. That will be all," he said before the angel disappeared.

Chuck turned back to the scene with Samuel having just gotten back home to the love of his life, only to watch her burn to death moments later, just as his mother did. Chuck's eyes flashed blue and the screen changed showing Samuel's death by a kidnapped soldier, only to be resurrected by his brother by bargaining with a demonic spirit. Chuck's eyes continued flashing blue as the screen showed flashes of Samuel becoming a person he never wanted to be. The future writer's eyes stopped glowing once he had seen what Michael had drafted to be the apocalypse.

"Soon, Team Free Will shall come into play," Chuck said before clicking off the television.

Late August, 2001

Sunnydale High School

Sunnydale, California

Warren, Andrew, and Tucker traversed the basement of the high school as they were led by a pale man with short hair, wearing all black clothes, with a black duster. The trio had been wary of their new 'friend' ever since he appeared to them. He had explained that he could make them very powerful men with the hellmouth at their disposal. However, he had never accurately explained how they were going to use this. Finally, the group was in what appeared to be a closed off area that appeared as though it hadn't been touched since the seventies. The Trio looked at the floor at a large circular, metal plate that was unearthed from the ground. The plate had an inverted pentagram with a goat's head carved into it, with five sigils carved between various points of the pentagram.

"I don't like this place. It's dark, spooky, and it makes me feel things I don't want to," Andrew whimpered.

"Shut up!" Warren and Tucker yelled.

"Alright, why are we here Sam?" Warren asked their companion.

"I'm glad you asked. I told you that the power of the hellmouth would help you boys take over this town. This is the Seal of Danzalthar. It's the center of the hellmouth, where all the bad things come out whenever an apocalypse comes around. However, this time, there won't be an apocalypse. At least until THE Apocalypse starts up on this planet. This seal is only one small lock compared to the locks on the big doors. And I need you to open this," Sam explained with a wicked smirk.

"Just how do we do that? There's no keyholes or locks on this thing. You want us to just kneel down, grab and pull?" Tucker sneered at the man. Sam cut his eyes at the older Wells sibling. Tucker looked into his eyes and became fearful as he felt something he knew he normally didn't: fear. Tucker backed away slightly.

"You will activate it. And the only way to do that is to use the blood from one of you. I'll let you guys decide who makes the sacrifice," Sam said as he threw a knife with an ancient language carved on the blade between the three, onto the seal.

"Hey, it won't be me. I'm the leader of this group, and you guys need me to come up with the plans for the slayer gang. You two fight it out," Warren said. Tucker and Andrew looked at each other. They each dove for the knife, with Tucker getting to it before his brother. The younger sibling looked fearfully at his brother, who had a wicked gleam in his eye but wasn't smiling.

"Tucker please! We're brothers!" Andrew pleaded.

"Brothers fight all the time. This should put an end to it between us. But don't worry. Your sacrifice won't go unrecognized. You'll be remembered as the one who made the ultimate sacrifice to bring about a new world," Tucker said before he thrust the knife into his brother's stomach. Andrew fell onto the seal with the wound in his stomach bleeding out. The seal began glowing, however, Sam placed a hand on Andrew and the younger brother breathed in heavily and stood, making his way off the seal.

"What was that for?" Andrew shouted at Sam.

"I never said one had to kill the other. Just that blood needed to be sacrificed. At the very least, I can count on you to do what needs to be done. Now, would you boys like to see what a real vampire looks like?" Sam asked as the sealed had completely opened. A creature crawled up from the opening. It wore a black, ragged tunic, it's skin was almost an ashen grey. It was completely bald and it's eyes were animal-like. It's teeth showed to be all fangs with it's face in a permanent sneer. The vampire smiled as it looked at the three young man, whom themselves were frightened at it's appearance.

"Gentlemen, meet the Turok-Han," Sam said. The ancient vampire bowed to the man as if in reverence. Sam smiled as now, the plans for his brother were truly coming to fruition.


End file.
